Perfection
by FangirlSupreme
Summary: So, for those of you feeling the Hades/Zelena feels, check this out! SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON FIVE. Mostly AUs and prompt fills, with a side of fluff. Taking prompt requests via PM. Continued one shots are being posted as separate stories
1. No-Show

(Random AU) No-Show

Zelena glared at her watch in disgust. The fool was over two hours late. She didn't have time for some halfwit who couldn't be bothered to attempt punctuality. Why had she let Regina talk her into this?

"Miss?" She scowled at the waitress. "Miss, do you need any more time?" the girl asked nervously. "No," Zelena snapped. "I was just leaving." She started to reach for her wallet just as someone slid into the booth, seated across from her. She looked up to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes hold out a rose to her.

"Too late, Romeo," she said scathingly. "I'm actually not your loser of a date," the man replied, giving her a small smile. "I'm sure he'd be crap, at any rate.'

"I didn't ask for your pity, or anyone's," Zelena bit out, defensive. "And I never said you did," the man countered. "You just looked like a beautiful woman who could use a drink. Can I tempt you?" Zelena considered him for a moment, her green eyes scanning over him, trying to find a reason he was asking her, of all people.

"I'm not tempted easily," she said. "But I accept. I doubt anyone else could be worse company than the idiot who couldn't keep an appointment." The man laughed. "True."

"One requirement," she said, holding up a manicured finger. "I'm not going to take a drink from a complete stranger. I'd like a name."

"Sure. I'm Hades."

"Zelena."

"Zelena," he repeated. "I like that."

"Good, I wasn't about to change it," she said, rising from her seat. "So, _Hades_ , how about that drink?"

"Excellent idea, _Zelena_." He also got up. He offered the rose.

"Rose for a rose," he said in an almost singsong voice. She rolled her eyes and took it.

"Alright, Romeo. The alcohol isn't going to drink itself."

"I'd be shocked if it did. And possibly drunk."

Zelena laughed for the first time that night.

 **Awwwwww, how cute. Don't you love them?**

 **Review! It makes me happy!**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**I posted this yesterday, and I already have 12 followers?! And 3 reviews? I LOVE YOU GUYS! You're amazing!**

(Bartender AU) Sibling Rivalry

It didn't take much for him to know she'd come in. He'd hear the banging of the bar door as she slammed it; one glance up and he'd see fiery red curls and know it was her.

She only came in when she was upset. Which, he supposed, had been enough times to know her name, not to mention the reason she needed a drink so often.

The creak of a barstool told him she'd sat down right in front of him. "Hello, Zelena," Hades said calmly, keeping his eyes trained on the glass he was cleaning. "The usual?"

"No, I've decided to quit drinking and came in for a chat," she said sarcastically, her voice dripping with venom.

"Ah, a double then," he said knowingly. "Work isn't going well, I take it?"

"Do _not_ mention that hellhole," she snarled. "That place is the bane of my existence."

Hades slid a glass of Scotch across the counter. He decided to push the subject. "Hmm, let me guess," he drawled. "Regina screwed up once again, and you had to drop everything and fix her mistakes." Zelena shot him a death glare. He continued. "And, for the icing on the cake, she got all the credit. Am I getting warmer?"

If looks could kill, Hades would've been sixty feet under. "That's none of your business," Zelena snapped.

"Well, we're both in this dingy establishment often enough because of our siblings, Zelena dear," Hades pointed out. He poured himself a glass and raised it. "To their ruin?" A shadow of a wicked smile crossed over Zelena's face. "To more than their ruin," she said, tapping her glass against his.

Hades laughed. "I'll drink to that."

 **It's really nice to know that there are more Hades/Zelena shippers out there. Does anyone know what the official ship name is?**


	3. WHATEVER YOU DO

**So here's my surprise! (You all rose to the occasion beautifully, by the way) These are a list of my upcoming prompts THAT I GUARANTEE I WILL WRITE. So you all know exactly what to expect when I'm finished with the Soulmate AU and High School AU (or maybe while I'm still working on it...)**

 _WHATEVER YOU DO…_

Don't imagine a drama school AU with Zelena and Hades getting cast as Elphaba and Fiyero in _Wicked_.

Don't think about what might have happened if Hades tutored Zelena in magic instead of Rumpelstiltskin.

Don't imagine them fighting over who shot first. (Hades says it was Greedo just to annoy Zelena.)

Don't imagine their wedding. (White sucks. Bring on the green and blue.)(And YES I am going there!)

Don't imagine Hades daring Zelena to sing karaoke.

Don't imagine Zelena taking the dare, and then proceeding to sing "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne.

Don't imagine a librarian AU where Hades tells Zelena where all the trashy romance novels are, and she gets offended.

Don't imagine a Valentine's day AU where Zelena is talking about how sappy it is to propose on Valentine's day.

Don't imagine Hades then sheepishly pulling out a ring.

Don't imagine her looking at him like "really?" before saying yes.

 **I CAN'T.**

 **WHAT AM I DOING!?**

 **I SHOULD BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS.**

 **BUT I CAN'T...**

 **Hours later...**

 **Ok, I'm good now. Tell me what you think! (They'll appear as Whatever You Do #1,2, etc.)**

 **Were you guys expecting something else? If so, I'll make up for it.**

 **P.S.: Hellwitch Perfection playlist on Spotify has 51 songs and 1 follower! Yay!**


	4. Backup

(Random AU): Backup

Hades awkwardly messed with his tie, grimacing at the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself for the worst.

When Zeus had irritated him into accepting a blind date, it hadn't quite dawned on him what he'd agreed to. He'd only wanted his older brother to stop pestering him.

Her name was Persephone. Apparently, she was a friend of one of Zeus' former girlfriends, Demeter, or something. According to Zeus, she was his age and studied botany, and naturally, her hobby was gardening. That little fact would've been interesting had Hades not despised plants. The whole date was probably going to be a lecture about what type of fertilizer to use, or all the different varieties of some random flower.

At least he didn't have to pick her up. There was that.

He had backup waiting, just in case.

* * *

"Hi," Persephone said nervously. She reminded Hades of a china doll; ivory skin, petite frame, an innocent, childlike face. He forced a smile and a "Hi" that he hoped didn't seem sarcastic. He noticed she was wearing a floral dress. Of course she would.

* * *

At some point, they got to the "Tell me about yourself" part, which Hades loathed. She was a studying botanist, a vegan(obviously,) and an only child. "And, um, I like gardening," she finished lamely. Hades wanted to rip his hair out.

"So, um, what about you?" Persephone asked. He was about to respond when his phone started buzzing obnoxiously. He glanced down at the screen and fought to keep from grinning. "Sorry, I have to take this," he said, rising from his seat. She gave a polite smile as he walked towards the back of the restaurant.

He hit the TALK button. "Hello?"

"Hey, Romeo," Zelena's voice said coyly. "How's the date going?"

"Spectacularly," he replied dryly.

"That well, hm?" She was laughing. "Well, don't worry. I'm on my way."

"Good," he said firmly. "Hurry. I can't take much more of this."

Her laugh rang through the phone again. "Poor thing. I'll see you in ten." Zelena hung up. Hades stuffed his phone into his pocket and spent as much time he could making his way back to the table.

"Everything all right?" Persephone asked, concerned. "Yeah, everything's fine," Hades said dismissively. "Just my mother reminding me to do something."

"Oh." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until she tried to break the ice. "What did you say you-"

"Hades!" Thank heavens. Backup had finally arrived. Zelena pushed past the hostess, a worried look on her face.

"Zelena?" Hades tried to act confused rather than relieved. "What are you doing here?"

"Zeus told me where you were. Thank goodness I was able to find you!" she said frantically.

"Why? What's happened?" Persephone inquired. Hades hoped she didn't catch Zelena's look of disgust.

"Thanatos is at the hospital!" Zelena exclaimed.

"What?" Hades said incredulously, fighting back a smile.

"Who?" Persephone looked utterly lost with the conversation.

"He was out running. A car hit him," Zelena said tearfully.

"Ok, ok, calm down," Hades said. Zelena pretended to sob.

"I don't know if he's going to make it."

Those drama classes were clearly paying off.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do," Hades said gently. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. We'll stay there until we know what's happening, okay?" Zelena nodded wordlessly.

Seeing Persephone's suspicious look, he added, "Your boyfriend's going to be alright, okay?"

Zelena's eyes narrowed for a fraction of a second. She was probably going to make him pay for that later. Instead, she nodded again.

Hades turned to Persephone. "I'm really sorry," he lied.

"No, it's fine!" she insisted. "Go."

Hades led Zelena out the door, arm around her shoulders.

* * *

As they neared the parking lot, Zelena punched Hades in the shoulder. "That's for saying Thanatos is my boyfriend," she said, though her tone was playful, and her eyes sparkling.

"I think she bought it," Hades said off-handedly, rubbing his shoulder good-naturedly.

Zelena scoffed. "Of course she bought it. Do you doubt my acting skills?"

"Not at all."

"That's what I thought," Zelena said smugly. "You owe me, by the way."

"Indeed I do. Any ideas as to how I might repay Your Highness?" Hades joked.

"Your Highness...Mm, I like that," she laughed. "Tell you what, servant, you can drive me home."

Hades grinned at his best friend.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

 **I feel kinda bad for making them ditch Persephone like that... Whatever, it wouldn't have worked anyway.**

 **I'm writing this approximately two hours before the new episode, btw.**

 **Oh, and my computer broke, so I'm putting this on my Kindle. Sorry if there are any errors.**

 **Review, please! I didn't get too many after the last chapter and I'm worried no one liked it**

 **(Btw, I went to this awesome mini convention at my library, and I had so much fun!)**


	5. Abuse

**Ok, so my computer is still broken, so my updates might become less frequent. Also, shout out to crazycap: I have already sent you a PM regarding the conditions of you translating my fic and posting it elsewhere. PM me if you see this and agree to the conditions.**

 **Sunday's episode? I'm kinda mad at Hades, but mainly at Gold because it's his stinking fault. I do feel awful for Belle, however.**

 **I may or may not continue this AU. I'm not sure yet.**

 **Trigger warning: physical abuse**

(Friend in Need AU)

Zelena recoiled from her father. "You can't be serious."

Her father stumbled in his drunken state. "It's time you started supporting this family, Zelena," he snapped.

"What _family_?" Zelena demanded. "A drunk and his daughter? This isn't a family. And what the hell do you mean by 'supporting'? That's all I've done since Mother died." In a moment of anger and bitterness, she added, "All you do is drink yourself into a stupor and sleep."

A hand struck her face, blurring her vision as the force of the blow knocked her off her feet.

The world spinning, Zelena pushed herself to a standing position. "I won't do it," she said defiantly. "You can't make me."

Her father seized her by the wrist. "I'm your father," he snarled, the reek of alcohol assaulting Zelena's senses. She struggled, trying to escape his grip. He only held on harder. "I can make you do whatever the hell I want," he hissed. In a swift movement, he twisted her arm, eliciting a cry from his daughter as a _snap_ rang through the room.

Hades' POV

Hades couldn't focus. He knew the exam was tomorrow, and that he absolutely needed to remember at least half of the bones in the human body if he wanted to pass it.

Instead, he thought about something else.

The more he thought, the more distracted he became. Thinking about what to do, how to intervene, if he could. It was an ever-present issue in his mind.

He was so on edge that the two small knocks at his door made him scatter all his notes.

Something had happened. Something was wrong.

He had to compel himself to be calm as he went to the door and opened it.

"Hello, Zelena."

She forced a smile. "Hello, Hades."

The bastard had hit her again; he could see the mark on her face.

He wordlessly stepped aside, and she crossed the threshold. She glanced at the papers on the table.

"You're busy."

"Not really," he said dismissively.

"You have another exam coming up, don't you?" she said quietly.

"It's a piece of paper, Zelena," Hades said. "You're a human being. Therefore, you are much more important than an exam."

She gave a small, bitter laugh. "Am I?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

He noticed she was holding her left wrist carefully, covering it by holding her sleeve. "Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her hand. She jerked away, and he watched pain flash in her green eyes as she flinched.

"I-I'm fine," she said.

"Zelena."

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

Hades held his hand out, palm up. "Give me your wrist."

"No."

"Zelena," he said warningly.

"Hades, it's nothing-"

" _Give me your wrist, Zelena._ " His voice had turned to steel.

Reluctantly, she placed her hand in his. He gently pushed her sleeve back, the disappearing fabric revealing bruises shaped like fingerprints, dark purple and blue.

He glanced at her. She wouldn't look at him; she just stared blankly at the wall. He started probing her wrist. Her face changed from expressionless to pained; she bit her lip to keep herself from crying out.

"It's broken." Hades' s voice was shaking with quiet fury. "He broke your wrist." She tried to pull away.

"Zelena, I need to set this," he said, trying to keep himself from running to her house and letting all hell loose on her miserable excuse for a father.

"Fine," she said quietly.

* * *

"Ready?"

"No. But hurry up and do it." Her uninjured hand was clenched into a fist so tight her knuckles were white.

"Did I ever tell you about the time Zeus decided to try and drive his car without touching the steering wheel once?" he asked suddenly.

She frowned, confused. "What? No-"

Taking advantage of the distraction, he set her wrist in one fluid motion.

" _OW!_ Why, you-"

"All done."

She glared at him for a moment, then shook her head. "Of all the-"

He smiled innocently as he wrapped a bandage around her wrist, but the smile faded as he looked down at her injury. "You do know you've got to go to the hospital for this," he said.

She sighed. "Hades, I don't have the money for the hospital."

"A clinic, at the least."

"I don't have money for that either!" she exclaimed.

"Then I'll pay for it," Hades said stubbornly.

"Absolutely not."

"He's really gotten that bad," Hades muttered.

"You have no idea," Zelena said darkly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hades demanded. "Does it have anything to do with this?" He gestured to her injury.

Zelena refused to look at him. "We're completely broke," she said, voice low. "Would you like to know how broke?" She leaned forward.

"The reason I'm sporting this _spectacular_ injury is _because_ we were arguing about our financial situation." Zelena's voice was ice cold. "Guess what his solution was?" A harsh laugh escaped her. "Me."

Hades stared at her. "You're joking," he said, the implications of what she was saying ricocheting off the walls of his mind.

"Mm, yes, that was Daddy Dearest's idea," Zelena scoffed. "Sell his only daughter to all of his bar friends. Obviously, I wasn't too keen on that." She flexed the fingers of her injured hand, wincing. "Hence the broken wrist."

Hades stood. "You can't go back," he said.

"Where the hell am I going to go?" Zelena snapped. "Hades, no one wants me. No one gives a damn about me."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is."

"If that was the case, you wouldn't be here!" Hades exploded, losing patience.

Everything came out in torrents.

"Do you honestly think I'd let just anyone stay here? Because I wouldn't. You're here because _I_ care about what happens to you. If anything, I hate the fact that all I can do is offer you a crappy couch and a few Band-aids."

"You've done far more than that," Zelena said.

"No, I haven't. If I was really going to help, I'd do something about that bastard doing things like this."

"Then what?" Zelena demanded. "I don't have anywhere to go. I'd be on the streets."

"Stay here, then." The words were out of his mouth before he could think.

She raised an eyebrow. "Hades, you're in med school. It's hardly fair for me to take what little resources you have left."

"I can do it over; it's school. You, on the other hand, don't get a do-over in life."

She started to protest again. "Hades-"

"Damn it, Zelena! Let me help you, for God's sake!" he said frustratedly.

She sighed and ran a hand through her red hair. "You're not going to drop this, are you?" she asked wearily.

" _No_ , I'm not," Hades replied emphatically.

She was silent for a few moments, the tension thick in the air between them.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been sure for months."

They locked eyes, neither wanting to back down.

She blinked first. "Okay," she said finally.

A small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "Good. It's settled, then."

* * *

She always took the couch. It never mattered what was going on, or how she felt. Hades suspected she didn't want to stretch her welcome, which was ridiculous.

He wanted to do everything for her, but she only accepted the minimum. Zelena was a fortress, walls and walls surrounding her heart and soul. A treasure guarded with state-of-the-art security.

It was one of the things he loved most about her.

It was also a quality that irritated the hell out of him sometimes.

It unnerved him to see her vulnerable, no matter how many times he saw it.

Thoughts about what to do kept running through his head as he went through his notes again, not even reading them, just giving his eyes something to do.

It didn't stop him from glancing at her.

Finally, he couldn't stand it.

He packed up his notes and walked over. Before he turned the lamp off, he allowed his fingers to settle on her cheek, brushing hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, Zelena," he whispered.

The light clicked off, and he went to his room, his thoughts keeping him awake.

At least she could sleep.

 **Review pleeeeease!**


	6. Paying For What You've Done

**This chapter is dedicated to Zelena. Happy birthday, Zelena. Stay wicked.**

"You summoned me, Lord Hades?"

Hades turned to see Cora Mills, who, despite her regal posture, seemed wary and unsure.

"Yes, I did," Hades said, setting down a small object on a side table. He knew she wanted to know why she was standing in his throne room, the thick of the Underworld.

Well, it wasn't as if there was any rush. She was dead; he was immortal. They had all the time in the world.

"Tell me, Cora, how many children do you have?" Confusion flickered across her face before resuming a blank expression.

"One daughter, Lord Hades. Regina-"

"Liar," Hades snarled. "Was it really that easy to forget about the wedlock child you abandoned in the woods?"

Cora stayed silent, uncertain of what to say.

"Do you know what became of her?" Hades asked, his voice dangerously low.

"No. I don't."

"Really! Why am I not surprised?" He shook his head. "So much potential, Cora. You missed the opportunity of a lifetime."

"What? What could I have done?" Cora asked, her puzzlement growing steadily.

 _Kept your daughter, you selfish witch._

"No, no, no, you misunderstand me. I wasn't talking about you. I meant your daughter."

"Regina?"

Hades would've killed her if she hadn't already been dead.

"Regina?" he mocked, then made a noise of derision. "Regina pales in comparison. No, I'm talking about Zelena. The baby you left under a tree. The child you never gave another damn about."

"What of her?"

"Hmmm. Let's see... She was taken in by a couple. The woman died, the man turned drunkard. After years of abuse, she made her way to the Dark One, and learned magic at his hands."

Cora stiffened. "She trained under Rumplestiltskin?"

"Until he cast her out. He was afraid of her killing him for the Dark Curse. She ended up ruling Oz with an iron fist shortly after. And did a spectacular job, too, I should add."

"Oz?" Cora echoed, stunned.

"How curious you are after years of indifference," Hades sneered. "The name Mills isn't worthy of her."

He picked up the object he had placed down a few moments ago. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Good. Then I can explain it and you can look like an idiot." Hades tossed the small sphere back and forth.

"This essentially focuses one's pain onto another. You want someone to feel your pain? This'll do the job."

"Even after one is dead?" Cora said warily.

"You don't need someone's physical being to hurt them. Emotional pain all goes directly to the soul. To really hurt someone, you have to hit their soul or spirit," Hades replied.

"How did I cause the Lord of the Dead pain?" Cora asked.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" Hades said, irritated. "This isn't about me. It's about Zelena."

"What does a child I left behind years ago have to do with anything?" Cora was growing equally frustrated.

"Everything." The sphere glowed, and a bolt of light shot out, hitting Cora straight in the chest.

Loneliness. Abandonment. Rejection and hurt. A huge weight. An empty void. It was excruciating.

The former Queen of Hearts crumpled to her knees. "What...what is this?" she choked.

"This is everything your daughter has gone through. This is you paying for what you've done," Hades hissed, walking towards her. He didn't seem to notice his hair bursting into blue flames. "You gave her up so you could grovel and slither your way into royalty. You disowned her so you could preen among the rich and elevate your status."

He stood in front of her, glaring down.. "Of all the people I have seen in my life, it's creatures like you that disgust me the most," he snarled.

"S-stop," Cora gasped. "Make it stop."

He watched her for a few more minutes, considering, when a thought occurred to him.

"What's her birthday?"

"Wh-what?"

"Her birthday. What is it?"

Cora struggled to remember. "I-I don't-"

"Only way I'm going to make this stop. I'll know if you're lying, so I suggest you remember quickly."

"It's-it's April! A-April 15th!"

The weight lifted off her chest. The pain disappeared.

Hades smiled as she fully collapsed with relief. "This isn't over, Cora. Trust me."

Cora shakily pulled herself to her feet. "What do you mean?"

"Go back. Enjoy your time as Mayor. Because when Zelena gets here, it'll all be hers." His eyes danced. "You too. That pain you felt? It's just the beginning."

He turned away from her. "Begone." Cora disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

"April 15th," he said to himself. "How about that?"

 **Review, pleeeease!**

 **You know frustrating it is to come across a non HellWitch shipper?**

 **Me: OMG I love them so much!**

 **Other Person: He's just using her.**

 **Me: Shut up! It's true love!**

 **Other person: He did threaten her. And he's following her around. It's kinda creepy...**

 **Me: LEAVE!**

 **If the writers destroy this, I swear...**

 **Also, if you haven't, you should totally check out Greg Germann's responses to HellWitch questions. He's so funny.**

 **It would be so cool if Rebecca Mader or Greg Germann saw these...**

 **HellWitch Perfection playlist on Spotify has over 60 songs and 2 followers! Find me caleopercebeth#1!**


	7. Principal's Office

**I got this idea and I thought, "This is too good. I gotta do it." So i did. Unfortunately, I feel like Zelena and Hades may be a little OOC. Let me know if they are.**

(Parent AU):Principal's Office

Hades walked into the front office of Storybrooke High, a million scenarios running through his head. That number doubled when he saw Zelena standing at the front desk.

"Zelena? What's going on?"

His wife scowled. "That's exactly what I'm trying to find out," she said, glaring at the woman behind the desk, who shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Ms. Superior can see you now, since you're both here," she squeaked apologetically.

"About time," Zelena snapped as the woman rose and ushered them through a door.

"Seems like you've done a number on her," Hades muttered to Zelena, quiet enough so that the woman couldn't hear them.

"Of course I did!" Zelena snapped. "They can't just call us here and not tell us a damn thing."

Ms. Superior was waiting outside her office for them. "Mr. and Mrs. Graves, thank you for coming in," she said, extending a hand that neither of them took.

"Why are we here?" Zelena demanded.

"Come on inside. I'll explain." Ms. Superior held open her office door.

* * *

Hades had expected that something had happened to Vivienne. He hadn't expected to see his daughter sitting with her feet on Ms. Superior's desk, sporting a brilliantly purple black eye.

"Vivienne! What the hell happened to you?" Zelena exclaimed. Vivienne tossed her curly red hair and scowled, her expression bearing a likeness to what Zelena's had been minutes ago.

"The bitch didn't tell you?"

"Language, please, Miss Graves," Ms. Superior reprimanded. Vivienne smirked, and began scraping the heel of her shoe against the desk, leaving scuff marks.

"Off the desk, Vivi," Hades said. Said girl gave her father a innocently sweet smile and dragged her feet off the wood.

"Have a seat, please, Mr. and Mrs. Graves," Ms. Superior offered. Hades remained standing while Zelena walked over to her daughter and tried to examine her black eye. Vivienne attempted to jerk away.

"Vivienne Jade Graves, _hold still_!" Zelena snapped. Reluctantly, Vivienne complied.

"Has she seen the nurse about that?" Hades inquired.

"She refused treatment," Ms. Superior replied wearily.

Hades gave his daughter a questioning stare. She shrugged.

"We'll take care of it," Zelena said. "What I want to know is how she got this."

"She had an altercation with another student in her science class," Ms. Superior stated firmly. "Causing said student multiple injuries."

"Such as?" Hades asked.

"The student is currently getting stitches from having a glass breaker thrown at her, as well as a broken nose."

Zelena looked at Vivienne, raising a worried eyebrow. Her daughter just glared at Ms. Superior, her bright blue eyes ready to burn holes in the principal.

"What student was injured?"

"Scarlett Lucas."

"Ruby Lucas's daughter?" Zelena said, surprised.

"Vivienne has refused to say anything about what caused her to assault Scarlett. Perhaps you can find the reason for why. In the meantime, she has been suspended for three weeks."

Vivienne continued to stare coldly at the principal, silent.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Miss Graves?" Ms. Superior asked.

Vivienne smiled wickedly, giving her an even more startling resemblance to Zelena. "Scarlett got what she deserved. I wish I'd been able to get another hit in," she said smoothly.

Neither parent was sure what to say. Ms. Superior merely pursed her lips.

"Very well. I hope that when you return, you'll be a little more remorseful-"

"We'll address this, Ms. Superior," Hades interrupted. "Thank you for bringing this to our attention," he added dryly.

"Come on, Vivienne," Zelena said quietly. Vivienne grinned at Ms. Superior as she strode out of the office, holding her head high.

Hades watched his daughter saunter out, wondering what Scarlett Lucas had done to warrant Vivienne's wrath.

* * *

When they got home, Vivienne instantly jumped on the couch and pulled out her phone.

"Vivienne, what happened?" Zelena asked.

"Nothing to be worried about," Vivienne replied dully, texting.

"Vivi, we just want to know what happened with Scarlett," Hades said.

"Go ask her then. Slap her upside the head while you're at it and tell her it's from me." The phone chimed, and Vivienne tapped at the keys.

Zelena snatched the phone away.

"Hey!"

"If you're not going to communicate with us, you shouldn't expect being able to communicate with anyone," Zelena said firmly.

Vivienne huffed and stormed off to her room. The door slammed. Zelena rubbed her eyes.

"Give it a little time. I'll talk to her in a few minutes," Hades said.

"She won't talk to me," Zelena sighed frustratedly.

"She's a lot like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelena demanded.

"Zelena, she's our daughter. Since when have either of us been mild mannered and docile?" Hades pointed out. "Besides, she takes after you. You're not exactly the most open person in the world."

"I've had little reason to be open," she countered. "That goes for both of us."

"True. She's also a teenager, remember."

"God, I know," she sighed.

"You miss the elementary years?"

"Of course I do. Don't you?"

Hades smiled. "Absolutely. Remember when she insisted on wearing that puppy costume to the library?"

Zelena laughed. "Defintely your daughter."

"Yours too, Zelena."

* * *

Hades opened the door to Vivienne's room. She was staring at the ceiling, tossing a ball up and down. When she saw her father, she stopped and resumed a stoic expression.

"Feel like talking?" Hades asked. She gave him a look, and turned her attention back to the ceiling.

He shrugged. "Alright then." He sat down next to her, then handed her an ice pack. She took it wordlessly and placed it on her eye, hissing slightly as the cold met the bruise.

Ten minutes of silence went by.

"Promise not to tell Mom?" Vivienne said quietly.

Hades turned to her. "Why?"

"I just...I don't want her to know."

"You know she hates it when people keep secrets from her," Hades reminded her.

"I know, I know," Vivienne sighed, sounding like her mother more and more. "I just don't want her to feel like it's her fault."

"What? Scarlett?" Vivienne nodded.

"Vivi, what does your mother have to do with what happened with Scarlett?"

Vivienne sighed again, sat up and started to tell him what had transpired in science class.

* * *

 _Vivienne was trying really hard to ignore Scarlett and all her stupid, giggling friends. It was a difficult task, considering Scarlett had been assigned as her lab partner, and was blatantly ignoring the assignment._

 _She stiffened as Scarlett pointed at Vivienne and whispered inaudibly, causing her friends to laugh hysterically._

 _"Settle down," Mr. Gold called idly from the back of the room where he was grading papers._

 _The next thing Vivienne saw was Scarlett knocking the microscope over. Vivienne had to dive to catch it, and ended up in a considerably undignified position. "Oops," Scarlett said sweetly, bursting into giggles. Vivienne glared at her, and gently put the microscope back down._

 _"So, Vivienne, what are you doing later? Making eye of newt casserole?" Scarlett asked._

 _Vivienne gritted her teeth. "No, we actually eat normal food," she snapped._

 _"Really? Your mom acts like such a witch, I thought maybe you'd help her make poisons and stuff."_

 _"Lay off my mom. At least she doesn't dress like a stripper. Your mom should take a page out of her book," Vivienne retorted, turning away._

 _"What, her spellbook?" Scarlett sneered. "At least my parents are together because they want to be."_

 _Vivienne stopped in her tracks. "Excuse me?"_

 _"Oh, come on, no one would voluntarily sleep with your mom. Everyone hates her. What did it take for your dad? It must have been a lot of drinks. Maybe she roofied him with a love potion-"_

 _Vivienne snapped. The glass beaker went flying, striking Scarlett in the head, then fell to the ground and shattered. Everyone looked towards them._

 _Scarlett looked dazed. "Why, you little witch-"_

 _Vivienne launched herself at Scarlett, who screamed like she was being murdered. Scarlett's fist struck Vivienne in the eye, and she saw stars. In retaliation, she let her hand sail straight into the other girl's nose, both of them shouting obscenities at each other._

 _She barely registered Mr. Gold pulling her off of Scarlett, or being dragged to Ms. Superior' s office._

* * *

Vivienne glanced at her father, her bright blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "I tried, Dad," she whispered. "I'm always trying to ignore them. But they won't shut up." Her lower lip trembled.

Hades pulled his daughter into a hug, and she cried.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"I don't know, Vivi," he said quietly. "But listen: I love your mother. I always have, and I always will. I don't give a damn about what anybody says. I don't want you ever thinking that I love you or her any less than I do. Alright?"

Vivienne nodded. "I didn't want to tell Mom, she said quietly. "Can you tell her?"

"Sure, Vivi."

Vivienne pulled away and cleared her throat. "I should get started on my homework."

Hades smiled. "Too touchy-feely for you?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I have three weeks of school crap to do; I need to get started," she denied.

Hades smirked. "Alright, I get the hint. I'm leaving."

Before he left, he paused. "If it's any consolation, I would've hit her too."

Vivienne cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Did she tell you?" Zelena asked.

"Scarlett was making cracks about us. Vivienne lost her temper." Hades decided to paraphrase.

"Sounds like someone else I know," she teased.

"Yeah, me too. Look in the mirror lately?" he countered. She swatted him playfully.

"So, what are we going to do with her for the next few weeks?"

Hades shrugged. "No idea."

"Think fast. Tomorrow's Tuesday."

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

"Well, you know what to look forward to," she drawled.

He smirked. "Glad I can count on it."

 **Review, please! They make me happy and tell me to go on!**

 **I just finished watching the new episode and OMG!**

 **My thoughts ( _Slight spoilers)_**

* * *

 **I totally ship Ruby and Dorothy now.**

 **I'm mad because I thought Hades and Zelena would kiss and they didn't! (Next episode might not disappoint, though.)**

 **Belle, you determined little librarian! I knew I liked you.**


	8. Bad Dreams

**Heeey guys. So, I decided I liked the parents AU a lot. Thing is, I really wanted some stuff with Vivienne as a kid. In retrospect, I should've published this before Principal's Office, but oh well. Btw, the HellWitch Perfection playlist has 86 songs and 5 followers. Find it on my profile at caleopercebeth#1!**

(Parents AU): Bad Dreams

"Mommy?"

Zelena blinked open her eyes. Vivienne was standing at the side of the bed, her blue eyes bright with tears.

"Vivienne, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The five year old's lower lip quivered. "I had a bad dream," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Vivi. Do you want to stay in here?"

Vivienne nodded, then climbed up onto the bed on Zelena's other side, then suddenly let out an ear piercing shriek, startling Zelena.

"Daddy's gone! Where's Daddy!? He's not here!" Vivienne cried, hyperventilating.

Zelena sat up, and put her arms around Vivienne. "It's okay, Vivi. Daddy's working late, remember? He's not home yet," she said soothingly, combing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

Vivienne sniffled. "I thought my dream was happening," she whimpered.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Zelena asked.

"I-I dreamed that I woke up and you and Daddy were gone and I was all alone and no one wanted me, and-and there was a monster in the closet and it ate me," Vivienne rambled breathlessly.

Zelena hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry, Vivi. That sounds awful."

"It was," Vivienne replied solemnly.

"Daddy and I would never leave you. We love you, and we will always want you," Zelena said as softly. Then she added, "And monsters aren't real."

"I know, Mommy. I'm five."

Zelena laughed. "I know. Listen, it's really late, and we both need our beauty sleep. Let's try and go back to sleep, alright?"

"Okay, Mommy."

Vivienne curled up next to Zelena, and instantly fell asleep, nightmare forgotten.

* * *

"Zelena."

"Go back to sleep, Vivi," Zelena replied sleepily.

"Unless I changed my name, I'm not Vivienne."

Zelena opened her eyes, and looked Hades up and down. "Are you sure?" she joked tiredly.

"Pretty sure. Everything alright?" Hades asked, looking down at Vivienne.

"Bad dream. I told her she could stay in here for rest of the night," Zelena explained.

"And so disappears all the plans for Friday night."

"Sadly. You should've seen her when she realized you weren't here."

Hades laughed. "Well, I'm here now," he said. He kissed her forehead, and lay down next to her, an arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Zelena."

"Goodnight, Hades."

A few moments passed, and then Vivienne sat up. "Is Daddy home now?" she asked eagerly.

Zelena sighed.

Hades smiled.

 **Awwwww. I think they might be OOC still, but whatevs.**

 **Review please! I want to see if I can get to 100! And you guys inspire and motivate me like crazy; I love you guys!**

 **Btw, check out my profile! I have a poll going.**


	9. A Toast

**I really liked the ending scene of 5x18, and decided to write my own take on it. The dialogue belongs entirely to the creators of Once Upon A Time, as does everything else, obviously.**

Hades stood at the edge of the River of Souls, his eyes trained on the small glass jar in his hand, filled with a milky white liquid.

A soul, to be precise. The soul of that infernal Kansas girl's aunt. He swirled it slightly, watching it splash against the sides of the jar, then brought it to his nose.

All the millennia he had spent ruling in the Underworld, and he still couldn't figure out how a damned soul smelled like rain and smoke; an ironic combination.

He heard the clicking of her heels on the eons-old tile before he heard her voice. "Hello, Hades." She sounded weary and defeated. He could fix that.

He turned slowly. " _Zelena_ ," he said softly, adding a gentle caress to his voice as he said her name. "You're the last person I expected to show up here."

"A little chat with the bookworm made me realize..." She took a deep breath. "...Maybe I haven't given you a fair chance." Her voice had a small shake to it.

Taken aback slightly, he smiled. "Well, you're just in time to see this." He held up the glass jar. "Aunty Em. Freshly bottled, today."

Confusion flickered over her expression. "All that trouble just to punish one moldy old aunt?" she questioned.

"Well, with the old lady gone, Dorothy has no one, and I know how much you hate that girl," Hades replied.

Unadulterated loathing shadowed her face. "She came to my chamber," Zelena recalled. "She tried to make me take a nap. So I did something much worse." She met his eyes. "Dorothy's going to be asleep forever," she said quietly. "But what do you get out of it?"

Wordlessly, Hades turned back to the River of Souls and tipped the jar, making sure Zelena could see every drop fall into the murky green water. Glancing up at her, he saw that her eyes were fixated on the small, white waterfall, surprise and delight battling for reveal in her expression.

"Other than your happiness?" he asked, letting the question hang for a moment. "Nothing."

"Really?" she said, smiling softly, almost shyly. "This was all for me?"

 _Everything was, Zelena. Everything still is._

"I know this is hard for you to believe," he said, setting the jar down. "But that's why I did it. To show you it's possible to be selfless." He walked towards her.

"You're scared I'm going to disappoint you, aren't you?" he asked gently.

She cracked a smile. "Terrified," she whispered. "But I think that's a chance I'm just going to have to take."

They were inches apart. It'd only take one more step.

No. He couldn't do this too quickly, not now. Later, maybe.

Hades steeled himself and his patience as he took a step back, and picked up two wine glasses.

"Let's start by toasting Dorothy's eternal slumber," he said, handing her a glass. She smiled as the rim of her glass clinked against his.

As they both drank, Hades was sure that all hell was about to break loose on the so-called heroes.

 **Review please!**

 **I still wish Hades or Zelena had closed the gap. Would've been so much cooler. But I think Hades understands that Zelena needs to take it slow, because this has never really happened before for her. She's so used to hiding behind walls and sarcasm, it's a little hard for her to really grasp her current emotions.**

 **And I swear, if Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz ruin this, I will be SO PISSED.**

 **Anyone else shipping Ruby and Dorothy? HOW COME** ** _THEY_** **GOT TO KISS AFTER ONE EPISODE!? It's been like three, almost four (as far as we know) for our favorite villainous couple! Don't get me wrong, I love it. But seriously!**

 **Btw, HellWitch Perfection playlist has 91 songs and 6 followers! Follow it and me on Spotify at caleopercebeth#1!**


	10. No One Important

**So, I got into an angsty mood and thought, "You know what? They haven't seen me in angst mode!" Even so, this is the tip of the iceberg of my angst writing. Just ask MysticGoats. (BTW I have not read anything she has posted.) This is kinda bittersweet, I think.**

(Break-Up AU): No One Important

Zelena shifted from one foot to the other in Granny's Diner, looking around distastefully at the crowded place.

How hard was it to get one person's simple coffee order filled?

Extremely difficult, apparently.

The words from her last argument with Robin still rang in her head.

 _Zelena hated herself for pleading, for allowing tears to escape her._

" _Why can't I at least see her?"_

" _I'm not letting a vindictive witch like you anywhere near her!"_

" _She's my daughter too, Robin!"_

She sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair.

"Zelena?" She froze at the sound of the familiar voice.

No. No. _No_. Not here. Not now.

She turned slowly to face the source that had said her name.

"Hello, Hades," she said softly.

He smiled tightly, the forced grin not quite meeting his blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm standing in a diner. What else would I be doing other than waiting for an order?" She regretted the dry sarcasm the moment it was out of her mouth. He'd endured enough at her hands.

"Point taken. Do you have anyone important to get back to?"

Instantly, all the turmoil from the divorce welled up, and she found herself swallowing hard to reply.

"No, I don't."

Relief lit up his eyes. The tension in his shoulders eased slightly.

"Neither do I. Can...can we talk?" he asked, almost hopefully.

 _No._

 _I can't._

 _I don't think that's a good idea._

 _No._

Everything she wanted to say, and yet she wanted to never say any of it.

"Sure."

* * *

It seemed surreal, to be sitting with Hades in Granny's Diner, after everything. She was holding onto her coffee cup like it was a lifeline, her usual order the only consistent thing she could count on at the moment.

Hades cleared his throat. "So, how've you been?"

 _I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. Is that enough? Please don't draw it out. Please don't make it worse._

"I've been better," she said quietly.

"Sorry to hear that."

The awkwardness already at a high, her next words made it worse.

"I-I'm going through a divorce."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wow. I mean…" He seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's alright, there's no love lost," she said dismissively, waving it away. "It's not him I'm worried about, anyway."

"Who is it, then?"

She shouldn't have said anything.

"My...my daughter. Hayley. She's four." Her tone had turned wistful. "Robin won't let me see her anymore. He's fighting for sole custody."

"I'm sorry, Zelena."

 _So am I. Sorry for everything I said. Everything I did. Please, just say something with substance. Shout at me, if you must._

"I should be the one who's sorry," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "For everything-"

He reached across the table, his hand covering hers. "Don't, Zelena," he said, his voice just as quiet. "It's alright."

She glanced down at his hand, his gaze following hers. She couldn't breathe, for some reason."Is that-"

He jerked his hand away. She caught it. A gold band on his finger confirmed her suspicions.

Defeated, she dropped his hand. It clenched into a fist.

"I thought you said you didn't have anyone to get back to." Her tone was almost accusing.

"No one important," he replied.

They weren't the usual three words, but it felt good hearing him say them.

"I can't stand her," he added.

As if on cue, his phone started ringing. She stared at her hands, not wanting to hear him answer it.

The ringing stopped abruptly. She looked up to see Hades smiling at her softly.

"Can we talk at your place?"

She smiled back, in spite of the situation.

"Sure."

 **Awwwwwww.**

 **Review, please! They make me happy!**

 **I wanted to write a few Violet/Henry things, but my plate is filled up enough as it is. Just look at my profile page.**

 **Anyway, review!**


	11. Park Flowers

**OH MY GOD I HIT 100 REVIEWS IN LESS THAN A MONTH YOU GUYS ARE THE ABSOLUTE BEST! I never thought I'd get that far with any of my stories! It has never felt so good to be wrong.**

 **What? No, I'm not crying...**

 ***Ahem* it's chapter time. This is shamefully fluffy. My heart melted a little while writing it.** **I got the idea from otpprompts (not to mention there's been a ton of flowers growing around where I live. Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me.**

 **(** Parents AU): Park Flowers

"Daddy?"

Hades looked down at his daughter. "Yes, Vivi?"

Vivienne pulled herself up onto the chair next to her father.

"Can we go to the park, Daddy? Pleeease, Daddy, can we?"

Hades pretended to consider, staring at his newspaper. "Hmm...I don't know, Vivi," he said seriously.

Vivienne stuck her lower lip out into a pout and widened her bright blue eyes, pulling an extraordinary puppy-dog face.

"Please, Daddy? I really want to!"

"Well...I guess we could," Hades conceded.

Vivienne's face broke into a toothy, six year old smile and she began to bounce with excitement.

"Yay!" she squealed, darting off to her room. "I'll get my play shoes!"

Hades chuckled and folded up the newspaper he'd been reading.

* * *

"Zelena, I'm going to take Vivienne to the park. Do you want to come along?"

"I can't," his wife sighed, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the email she'd received minutes ago. "Cora just sent me a project to do, because apparently Regina is on vacation with Robin and Roland," she added, annoyed.

Hades wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Come along with us," he coaxed. "If Regina gets to take a break, you should too."

Zelena drummed her fingers on her desk as she thought. "I really shouldn't..."

"Then it'll make it all the more better."

"I think you're a bad influence on me, Mr. Graves."

"I wouldn't talk, Mrs. Graves. You married the bad influence."

Zelena gave a small laugh. "Alright, I'll come," she relented.

"Excellent. Vivienne should be finished getting ready right about-"

"Daddy, I'm ready to go!" Vivienne called.

"-now," Hades finished.

Vivienne ran into the room. "Mommy, are you coming?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes I am, sweetheart," Zelena replied. Vivienne clapped her hands eagerly.

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

It was late summer, and the park was filled with green trees that were tinged red and yellow. Hades and Zelena sat on a park bench, hand in hand, both just admiring the rare peace they seldom had.

Hades always enjoyed moments like this.

Of course, it didn't mean they weren't keeping an eye on Vivienne, not to mention a running commentary.

"Is she always this fast?"

"It's easier to keep track of her when she's inside. Here, she's outside. She has complete freedom."

"Tell me about it. One minute she's at the slides, and the next she's on the jungle gym."

Vivienne climbed off said jungle gym and ran over to her parents.

"Daddy, come on! I want to show you something," she said, smiling. "Mommy's seen it, but you haven't."

Hades gave Zelena a questioning look. She shrugged. "She's shown me so many things, I've honestly lost track."

"Come on, Daddy!" Vivienne chirped, grabbing Hades' hand and pulling him away from the bench.

"Alright, I'm coming."

* * *

Vivienne led him to a small field of flowers.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked.

Hades looked at the clumps of color in the field. He'd never liked flowers much, but he found it endearing that Vivienne found such simple joy in them.

"Very pretty, Vivi," he replied.

His daughter reached down and began picking as many flowers as she could hold. Then she stuffed a fistful of purple, yellow, and pink blossoms into Hades' hand.

"What are these for?" he asked.

Vivienne looked up at him with innocent blue eyes. "They're for you to give to Mommy, of course!" she answered sweetly.

Taken aback, he glanced from the flowers to Vivienne, who was smiling cheerfully. There was just something startling about a six year old giving him romantic advice.

"Come on! You gotta give these to Mommy!" Vivienne exclaimed, grabbing the hand not filled with flowers and tugging him back to the bench.

* * *

When they had gotten back, Zelena raised an eyebrow at seeing Vivienne insistently pulling Hades over. Vivienne then turned to Hades and gave him a cheesy smile before running over to the swings.

"What was that about?" Zelena asked.

Hades produced the flowers. "I'm to deliver these to you," he said, unable to keep the grin off his face.

Zelena's face broke into an equally amused smile.

Hades knelt in front of her, holding the flowers out. Zelena laughed and took them, then kissed him.

Hades responded, his fingers tangling in her red hair, reveling in the feel of her, of everything.

"DADDY! Come push me!" Vivienne called.

Hades felt Zelena smiling against his mouth, and she broke away laughing. "I believe that's your cue."

"Sadly." He pressed his lips to hers one more time, and then walked over to the swings.

* * *

 **Review please! And please, enjoy this, I'm posting this before tonight's episode, and it looks like it's going down. Let's all cross our fingers for Hades and Zelena to pull through! Feel free to PM me if you have some feels to express, I'm here.**

 **(Also, 20 chapters whaaaattt ;)**

 **Playlist update: 107 songs and 13 followers! (Thirteen is unlucky, let's bump it up!)(Also, what do you think about adding "Wait For It" from Hamilton?)**

 **Again, thank you all so much!**


	12. What If It Had Gone Right?

So **for this of you still hurting from Zelena and Hades' ruined date (Come on, Pan, Rumple, just a little closer so we can all punch you in the face...) Doe6215 suggested I write a one shot about what might have happened if Peter Pan and Gold hadn't kidnapped her and they had their date. Brilliant idea. So here you go. This is dedicated to Doe6215 and everyone else smarting from the ruined evening.**

 **(All the italic dialogue is Once Upon A Time's)**

Zelena's step was lighter than it had been in ages as she walked to Underbrooke's version of Granny's Diner. She kept reflecting on the day's events, images cycling through her mind.

Cora had come to aid Regina in keeping Zelena away from Hades. And...it had ended in a way none of them could have ever imagined.

Cora asking forgiveness from both of them. Openly, genuinely regretting the things she had done to her daughters. Receiving it, and moving on from the Underworld.

Zelena had always wondered what would've happened if she had seen her mother. If Cora apologized for abandoning her.

She had to admit, she rather liked how it had turned out.

* * *

She paused in front of the diner. She couldn't help but smile at seeing Hades dance by himself through the glass door. He was definitely different from most men she'd known in her lifetime.

She started forward, but stopped at the sound of a voice that could only mean she'd gotten on someone's bad side, not that it would've been the first time. "It would appear love is blooming."

She turned to see Rumplestiltskin approaching her. "And here I was thinking nothing bloomed in the Underworld," he added smugly.

She didn't have time for this. There was no way she was going to let Rumplestiltskin ruin what had been a perfectly good day.

"Sorry, Dark One, no time to chat," she said dismissively. "I've got a date." Striding past him, she let her fingers settle on the door handle, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

Hades' POV

Hades smiled when he saw her. "Hello, Zelena," he greeted her warmly.

She smiled back, and he noticed that she seemed different.

Less tense. More confident. Happier.

"You look cheerful," he commented.

She gave a small laugh. "It's been..." She paused, as if she was trying to find the right words. "...an interesting day."

"A good one too, I take it."

"I didn't think it was at first, but it improved," she replied.

"I hope that I can improve it even more."

"I'm sure you can." She looked around the diner. "Did you do all this?"

"I'd do anything for you, Zelena."

She smiled almost shyly, then glanced towards the jukebox. "Wasn't this playing last night? On your car radio?" she asked.

He nodded. "It's a personal favorite of mine, from the 1940s."

"I like it," she said simply.

Hades pulled out a chair for her, and she looked over her shoulder at him as she sat down.

An incredible feeling of deja vu came over him. The last time...

He pushed the thought away. This wasn't the time to dwell on the past.

It could work this time.

* * *

"So..." Hades poured them both a glass of wine. "Have you come to a decision on my offer?"

Zelena picked up the wine glass, absent-mindedly swirling the alcohol within. "It's funny you should mention that, considering today's events," she said.

"What do you mean?" Hades questioned.

Her hands were shaking slightly. "Well..."

After a moment of silence, Zelena set the glass down and gave a nervous laugh. "It sounded better in my head earlier," she admitted.

"It's alright, Zelena. I'm listening."

"When I got back to the farmhouse last night, Regina was there. She'd been watching us, apparently. And we argued."

"About your response?"

"My lack of it, more like. So, Regina eventually left, and I thought I'd be able to think. But I ended up getting a rather unexpected visitor. My-my mother."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Cora?"

"Regina had gone to her to, well-" Zelena hesitated. "-to keep us away from each other."

"Judging by your presence, I'm assuming they didn't succeed," Hades guessed.

"No, they didn't," Zelena said, smiling. "I figured out what was going on pretty easily. Naturally, the failed attempt had me and Regina shouting at each other for the second time in twenty four hours."

She looked down at her hands. "I could show you, if you like," she said quietly.

"Of course."

Hades couldn't help but take comfort in the fact that they reached across the table at the same time.

When their hands had joined, Zelena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A memory flashed through Hades' mind, white-hot and clear.

* * *

 _"I can't believe I thought things could be different between us," Zelena hissed at Regina. "All you ever care about is yourself!"_

 _She held up her hand, and it burst into green flame. "No matter what I do, you and I will never be on the same side!" she shouted._

 _"You know what, you're right," Regina snarled, her own fist erupting into white fire. "You want to light up this place? Let's do it."_

 _"Enough!" Cora interjected loudly, holding up her hands. The fire in Regina and Zelena's hands fizzled out. They both looked at her._

 _"If the two of you should hate anyone, it's me," Cora said quietly._

 _"This isn't about you, Mother," Regina said._

 _"But it should be," Cora retorted._

 _She looked at both of them. "There was a time when both of you cared about each other."_

 _"What are you talking about?" Zelena snapped._

 _"There's a chapter in our family history you've both forgotten about," Cora said, extending her hands to both of them. "It was a long time ago, and its time you remembered."_

 _Regina uncertainly took her mother's hand, and Zelena warily followed suit._

 _Cora closed her eyes, then Regina, and finally Zelena._

 _The memory came._

 _A young Zelena healing an even more childlike Regina._

 _Playing together like best friends, pretending to be queens and princesses._

 _Accidentally opening a forbidden box._

 _Being torn apart by guards as Cora looked on, cold and stoic._

 _The memory ended._

 _Regina and Zelena met the other's tear-filled gaze, the weight of the forgotten memory hitting them hard._

 _"You see?" Cora asked. "You were sisters once. Who loved and needed each other."_

 _Neither of them could speak, just wordlessly staring at the other._

 _"I thought that love-any kind of love, was weakness," Cora admitted. "I was a fool."_

 _She looked at Regina. "Look at you, Regina," she whispered. "You stayed here, to help your father and your friends. You're stronger than I ever was, and that's the strength you got from the people you love. Not from me."_

 _Regina took a shaky breath. "Thank you, Mother."_

 _Cora turned to Zelena, who stiffened._

 _"My Zelena," she said softly. "I meant what I said earlier. I-am so sorry. Sorry I never gave you the family you deserved. Or the love. I should've been there for you, instead of wasting my life...destroying people. Maybe now you won't have to make the same mistakes I did."_

 _Zelena met her mother's eyes. "What if it's too late for me?"_

 _Cora smiled warmly. "If being here has taught me anything, it's that it's never too late." She took Regina's hand. "Especially for family." She reached out to Zelena, pulling the three of them closer._

 _"You never stopped being connected," Cora said emphatically. "Right up to the end. And sometimes even after."_

 _Zelena glanced up at Regina, who smiled softly. The three Mills women looked down at their entwined hands, each of them feeling a sense of closure_.

* * *

Zelena broke away, clearing her throat. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Hades looked at her shining green eyes. "Did Cora move on?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Are you happy?"

Another nod.

Hades smiled reassuringly. "Then that's all I need."

"You're not upset?"

"Zelena, if you're happy, then it's good enough for me."

She took a deep breath. "And... I was thinking. About what you said last night."

"What about it?"

"What if... we all went back to Storybrooke? Restart your heart, go back, have a future, we can do that without tombstones or leaving everyone here."

Hades wasn't quite sure what to say. "You mean, coexist with the heroes?"

"Regina trusts me now. Play our cards right, the others will too. Or tolerate us, at least. I'm willing to try it." Seeing his uncertain look, she took his hand again.

"Hades, you said once said: 'What better revenge is there than having it all?' You can have it all. We can have it all."

Hades looked at her, and at her hopeful expression. "Will it make you happy?"

"What makes me happy is knowing that I have a future with someone who cares about me. Someone that...that I care about," she said, smiling softly.

Hades smiled back at her. "Then I guess it's worth a shot."

* * *

 **Uggggggh why why didn't it happen? I hope Hades helps the heroes kick some butt to get Zelena back. Or do it on his own. Either way,he needs to get her back ASAP!**

 **Also, the song on the jukebox was "I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire" by the Ink Spots. It's on the Spotify playlist. And it totally describes Hades/Zelena.**

 **Can we take a minute to appreciate that Hades didn't just pick some Top 40 song, he picked a top song from the 1940s? Just saying.**

 **Also, in less than 24 hours, I went from 100 reviews to 124. Wow. Just...wow. Love you all.**

 **One last thing: Check out AppleQueen on YouTube! She made some hilarious crack videos, plus a very sweet HellWitch video!**

 **Playlist update: 111 songs, 17 followers (Yea-ah! Can we get it to 20? ;)**


	13. Kidnapped, Part One

**Ok, so I was told to check out the sneak peek scene for 5x20, (thanks, Iyona5!) and I loved it! Also, kudos to Meyveli Puding for guessing what was going to happen with Pan and Gold a while ago.**

 **Anyway, the dialogue up to a certain point is OUAT's, but obviously I don't own any of the characters (sadly. I'd make you all suffer a little less.)**

 **Also, high five to me for getting Mysticgoats involved with HellWitch when she doesn't even watch OUAT! (This is purely speculative, btw).**

 **Oh, and did I mention it's a two parter? I'll try and get part two up tomorrow, if I can. I'm taking a mini-vacay this weekend. Enjoy!**

"You told her what?" Emma asked disbelievingly.

"To give him a chance?" Regina suggested, clearing regretting her decision to tell her friends about Zelena's relationship with Hades.

"And you thought that was a good idea because...?" David questioned.

"Because we're family," Regina replied firmly. "And...I'm trying to trust Zelena." She paused before adding, "She thinks she can change Hades."

"I'm sorry, love, I missed the part where Zelena changed," Hook interjected.

"You'd think the ex-pirate with a rum habit would cut my sister some slack," Regina snapped.

"Well, you'd think the Evil Queen would be smarter than to send the Wicked Witch to romance the most devious man alive!" Hook retorted, his voice raising.

"Easy, guys, we're not going to win the war against Hades if we use all our ammo on each other," Emma cut in, trying to placate her friends.

"The Savior has a point," Hades drawled. Everyone turned to see the Lord of the Dead approaching them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hook snarled.

"Get behind me, kid," Emma hissed to Henry.

"Oh, I didn't find you to hurt you, I came for your-" Hades stopped, closing his eyes, then sighed, as if the coming words were physically hurting him.

"...Wow. This is hard," Hades muttered. Then he forced out the word, "...help."

"What could you possibly want our help with?" David asked, suspicious.

"Simple," Hades said curtly. "I went to meet Zelena for our date, and found this." He held up a piece of folded yellow paper.

Regina ventured forward and took the paper from Hades and opened it, her rapidly scanning the page.

"No..." she murmured, shocked.

Emma took the paper from her, and read it. "Zelena; she's been kidnapped by Gold and Pan," she said, dumbfounded.

"They're asking for a meeting, tomorrow morning," Hades said quietly.

"Gold wants you to rip up the contract for his unborn child," Emma said, looking up at him.

"So do it!" Regina demanded. "I just got my sister back, I'm not going to lose her now!"

"Neither will I!" Hades snapped back. "I'll give them what they want, but I know the Stiltskins, and their tricks. They're not going to keep their word unless I have an ace up my sleeve."

"Luckily for you, you've got one," Regina said.

"I'm sorry," Hades said irritatedly. "You've been Zelena's doting sister for all of what, three hours? No."

"Who's going to be more motivated than me?" Regina countered.

Hades left the question hanging before replying, "Emma."

"What? Why?" the blonde asked, taken aback.

"If Zelena gets out of this alive, I'm prepared to offer you a deal," Hades said slowly.

"Don't trust a word he says, Emma," Hook snarled.

"Now I agree with the pirate," Regina interjected.

"We both know your family wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Hades continued, ignoring the others as he stepped toward Emma. "If you help me save her, I'll take everyone's names off the headstones."

"So we can leave the Underworld," Emma realized.

"So, what do you say, Savior?" Hades challenged. "Do you want to send your family home, or not?"

"Emma, don't," Hook warned.

Emma turned and looked at her friends and family. She met Hook's eyes before turning to face Hades.

"Fine. Let's go get your girlfriend back," she decided quietly.

"Excellent. Now, can we all talk out a plan somewhere a little less conspicuous? I hear there's a very nice apartment around here."

Scowling, Emma started walking towards Underbrooke's version of the Charmings' apartment.

"Come on then, Death Boy."

* * *

"This is an interesting little place," Hades commented, running a finger along the staircase rail. "Never really paid attention to it before."

Irritated, Regina snapped, "So, how do we find her?"

"Another reason I came to you," Hades said. "Do you have anything of hers?"

"Don't you?" David asked, frowning.

"Zelena's not really one for keepsakes, in case you haven't noticed," Hades replied.

Reluctantly, Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a glittering green locket.

"Her pendant from the Good Witches," Emma recognized. "Regina, why do you have that?"

"I don't know, I just thought it might come in handy," Regina admitted.

"Well you thought right," Hades said. He held out his hand. "May I?"

Regina warily dropped it into his hand. The locket glowed blue for a moment.

"Tracking spell," Hades explained, passing the necklace to his other hand.

"Great. How do we know what we're walking into?" Emma asked.

"Excellent question. I just need one thing: blood."

"What?" Regina demanded.

"Similar to a tracking spell. If you take a person's belonging, you can see where they are by connecting a bit of your life force to it. I could do it, but I doubt that any of you trust me to truthfully tell you what's going on," Hades said pointedly.

"I'll do it," Regina said. "Does anyone-"

"Here." David handed her a knife from the kitchen drawer. Hades held out the locket. Regina winced as the knife sliced into her palm, drops of crimson trickling onto the silver and green pendant.

"Good. Now concentrate on Zelena," Hades coached. Regina closed her eyes, and thought of everything Zelena she could possibly remember. The darkness of her shut eyes faded into dim light, and she took a deep breath as she settled into Zelena's vision.

* * *

 _Everything was blurry, and a dull ache throbbed in between her eyes._

 _Poorly lit room with no windows and a cast-iron door._

 _The feeling of metal and leather on her wrists, hearing a slight clinking behind her._

 _The door creaked open, and she saw Peter Pan's smirk before she received a hard slap and her world faded to black again._

* * *

Regina let out the breath she'd been holding.

"What did you see?"

"I...She's being kept mostly unconscious, and chained, I think, " Regina said, rubbing her eyes, blinking spots away from her vision. "I saw Pan... He knocked her out before I could see much more."

Glancing at Hades, she saw his blue eyes burning with anger before he managed to control his expression. She also could've sworn his hair flickered faintly before he calmly asked, "Anything else?"

"She was in a room. With a big door, and a few lanterns. That's about it," Regina sighed.

Everyone looked at Hades, gauging his reaction. He remained silent and stoic for a few moments, thinking.

Finally, he lifted the locket, watching the way it shimmered in the light.

"Let's go find her."

* * *

Zelena blinked her eyes open, wincing slightly as a sharp pang shot through her head. She rubbed her temples, the chains on her wrists clanking together.

"You're lucky."

She glared in Pan's direction. "Really?" she asked sarcastically. "I had no idea."

"You killed my grandson. And now this business with a sleeping curse?" Pan chuckled darkly. "If we didn't need you alive, I'd kill you for disrupting the continuation of the family tree."

Zelena laughed, regretting it only slightly as another pain spiked through her head.

"I wouldn't talk, if I were you. From what I hear, _you_ nearly killed your great-grandson." Zelena laughed again. "Don't preach to me about ruining families." Another thought came to her, and she sat up.

"And didn't you cast the Dark Curse that sent everyone running straight into my hands, including Neal? I may have done the deed, but you made it all the easier." She sat against the wall, smiling wryly.

In a flash, Pan's hand struck her face, snapping her head to the side. She slowly turned her head back, forcing a sweet smile as she tasted blood. "I'm not here to discuss technicalities," Pan snapped.

"Right, to knock some sense into me. You're failing, by the way."

Pan's face contorted into a snarl. "Hades only has to show up with a torn contract and we'll let you go," he hissed. "But then again..." He held up a hand, and she felt herself being slammed up into the wall by an unseen force. "We can't exactly trust him, now can we?"

"You've got me, haven't you?" she retorted.

Pan laughed. "Please, the Lord of the Dead doesn't care about anyone, least of all a green witch."

"In case you're blind, I'm not green anymore," Zelena countered, stung.

"Yes, I'm rather disappointed," Pan mused. He released her, and she slid down the wall, glaring at him.

"If he doesn't bring the contract, you won't be the only one who suffers. What's your daughter's name, again?"

Zelena instantly lunged toward him, the chains holding her back. "If you touch her," she hissed. "I swear, I will make sure you end up in the River of Souls, _be it by my hand or anyone else's_!"

"Touching " Pan sneered. "Let's see if you'll be able to follow through with that threat when you have a dagger at your throat. Ah, yes," he added. "Rumple says he quote, 'intends to finish what that dagger started' tomorrow. Let's see if Hades can stop that, shall we?" Laughing, he walked out of the room, leaving Zelena alone with her thoughts and fresh worries **.**

 **Review please! And I started an eventual Hades/Zelena story called "Zelena's Heartbreak." Check it out! It's not related to the oneshots, btw. Unless I write a one shot about it and state it specifically.**

 **Also, that moment when your teacher gives you a vocab sheet with words that mean stubborn and you write a one shot about it... I can post it on here.**

 **School's almost out, meaning crazy tests and last minute homework and testing aggggghhh help! Meaning my updates might slow down for about two months...sorry. But I do love you guys, I'm just busy.**

 **Playlist update: 113 songs, 18 followers**

 **(Shout out to Cookie Llorente and Isabella Parkhurst for following me on Spotify! Love ya!)**

 **One more thing: Sara(Guest) and SailorMew4, I love your ideas and I think it could be interesting if I combined them. (Family dinner idea and spinoff of their lives in Storybrooke) I'll make it a separate AU soon.**


	14. Kidnapped, Part Two

**Hey guys! So, I kinda finished this in a rush, but I like how it went... so let me know what YOU think.**

 **All rights go to OUAT, yada yada yada**

 **Feel free to PM with any feels tomorrow's episode may cause you! I am here to serve...**

Zelena woke up to the sound of Peter Pan flinging the cell door open, slamming the heavy wood against the stone wall.

"Rise and shine, love!" Pan called brightly.

"I'm not exactly a morning person," Zelena responded, exhausted. "Come back later."

Pan grabbed her arm and yanked her upright, jerking her to consciousness.

"Or you could be rude," Zelena grumbled. "There's always that, I suppose."

"We should keep you on a leash," Pan mused. "Does Hades keep you on a leash?" he asked, smirking. "Or does he just use the muzzle? I'd like to borrow that."

"If I had either the magic or the energy, I'd probably strangle you for that," Zelena snapped.

"Ah, you're that type of woman. I see now."

If looks could kill, Pan would've been six hundred feet under. Of course, he only arched an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Come on then, witch." Pan pulled her out of the cell to go meet Gold.

* * *

Hades could tell that the Savior wasn't exactly keen on being woken up before dawn. It wasn't his fault the Stiltkins had a thing for dramatic flair, demanding the rendezvous at the crack of dawn.

Well, he could be plenty dramatic as well. It would be hypocritical to deny it.

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Emma asked, watching Hades pace like a caged animal around the apartment.

"No," he scoffed. Pausing for a moment, he asked, "Are you?"

"Pfft, no," Emma denied. Hades raised an eyebrow.

"Well, the fate of everyone I care about is depending on this going well," she amended.

"You're not the only one," Hades muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?"

"I didn't say anything," Hades said. "Now let's get going. We want all our friends and family to leave the Underworld, don't we?"

He was out of the apartment before Emma could say anything.

"Someone's touchy today," she mumbled before following him.

* * *

Hades looked through the blinds of the diner, making sure no one was anywhere near the diner. He put a CLOSED sign in the window, and yanked the blinds closed.

"Show yourself," he commanded, his back to the shop.

A whoosh of air swept the shop, and he turned as two columns of red smoke swirled through the air.

Gold and Pan stood there, Pan keeping a firm grip on Zelena's arm.

"Glad to see you followed instructions and came alone," Pan said.

Hades ignored him, focusing on Zelena. She looked unharmed, mostly annoyed at being a damsel in distress.

"Zelena," he whispered urgently.

"Tried to stop them, but..." Zelena trailed off as she held up the arm Pan was holding, where a leather cuff tightly bound her wrist.

"It's not your fault," he reassured, still ignoring the others. "It's theirs."

"Oh, is that so?" Gold said, his voice low with an undertone of anger. "Because we wouldn't be here if you'd ripped up that contract when I asked you to."

Hades held up a hand, and the roll of parchment appeared in his hand. "You didn't have leverage," he replied quietly.

Zelena's gaze met his momentarily before flickering to Gold to gauge his reaction.

"And now I do," Gold said smugly, turning to look at Zelena, his expression satisfied.

He turned back to Hades. "And now, you stand there and don't move, except to rip up that contract," he ordered, clearly relishing his current position. "And you get the witch."

Without hesitating, Hades tore the contract down the middle. Zelena stared, her face incredulous.

Hades tossed both pieces of the contract to the floor.

"There," he said. "Now give her back."

Gold smiled and reached into his coat pocket, then pulled out a jagged dagger. Zelena stiffened instantly.

"Zelena, dearie, do you remember the time I tried to kill you with this?" he asked, turning to her.

Zelena forced a smile. "Yes, I do. One of my best, faking my death." Her green eyes bored into Gold. "And I enjoyed every second of that terrified look on your face when you realized I was alive and well."

Gold took a step towards her. Both Zelena and Hades went absolutely still.

The dagger traced the edge of Zelena's jawline. "I hope you know-" Gold whispered. "-how much I want to run you through with this, and know that you will stay dead."

"Believe me, I know. The feeling is completely mutual." Zelena's face contorted into an expression of disgust. "I can't believe I ever looked up to you," she added.

"To think you were my favorite student," Gold countered. "I'd still choose Regina, by the way." Her gaze hardened.

He stepped back. "Take your witch back," he snarled at Hades.

"She is a joy to be around, though," Pan added. "Always shouting insults and such."

"Likewise," Zelena replied sarcastically. "Meaningless slapping and whatnot."

"We should keep her, Rumple," Pan said to Gold. "She could be our ticket out of here."

"Good point," Gold said thoughtfully. "Why not?"

"We had a deal," Hades snapped.

"One that I have chosen to break," Gold countered.

"I suppose I'll need a Savior, then."

Pan and Gold looked confused. The meaning of his words quickly dawned on Zelena, however, and she laughed.

"Hey! Lost Boy!" Pan and Gold turned just in time for Emma to blast them back with a burst of magic. Hades took Zelena's wrist and they both disappeared in a column of blue fire.

* * *

 **Cue all the crazy madness going down in 5x20... Let's hope all our babies pull through!**

 **Review please! And check out TheMysty46 on YouTube, there is a beautiful Hades/Zelena video, and I loved it and... yeah check it out!**

 **Also, if anyone knows where I can find some awesome HellWitch fan art, that'd be an awesome thing to know...**

 **Playlist update: 117 songs, 20 followers (Yay!)**

 **School's getting crazy... Might have less updates... maybe. Don't really know.**


	15. Obstinance (Plus 5x20 review

**That vocab one shot I was talking about.**

 **Scroll down for thoughts on 5x20**

Often, with the people we love, there is always something about them that we adore above all else, and there is also something we desperately wish we could change. Occasionally, those two things are one and the same.

For Hades, it was Zelena's unending obstinance, particularly when it came to the idea that someone could care about her. She was hidebound, that from day one of her life, no one could ever love her.

Being abandoned in the woods as a baby would obviously give anyone trust issues, he supposed.

Still, he had tried, time and time again, to show her he loved her, to weaken her willful resolve.

He'd created Underbrooke. He'd tried to get her daughter for her. He'd tried to imprison the intractable heroes. He had attempted to give her everything Regina had. Sacrificing everything he could.

Unwavering, unyielding determination to show Zelena that he loved her, completely and adamantly.

They were alike in so many ways. Both of them maintaining a recalcitrant and dogmatic exterior, a sarcastic and acidic attitude, only to have it crashing down around them when confronted with emotions.

All Hades wanted was her. She was just too scared to trust anybody.

He could be patient. He would wait thousands of years if it meant she'd take him in the end.

It was just a matter of whether or not she'd finally tear down the walls around her heart.

He was willing to climb them if she didn't.

He was willing to do anything, for her.

For Zelena.

* * *

/

/

/

/

 **My thoughts on the episode** :

 **HADES AND ZELENA FINALLY KISSED YEEEEEEAAAHHH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA MY PARENTS THOUGHT I'D GONE INSANE WOOOOOO!**

 **CAPTAIN SWAN DAMNIT YOU FRICKIN WRITERS THEY HELD HANDS UNTIL THE LAST MOMENT I'M STILL CRYING WHY HADES WHY**

 **Gold, you finally earned yourself some points. I'm sorry we're losing Robbie Kay and his gorgeous eyebrow, but...**

 **I'M SO CONFLICTED THIS EPISODE I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO FEEEEELLLLLLL**

 **Beyond happy for HellWitch, but why did Captain Swan have to suffer? Waahhhhhhhhhh**

 ***sniff* I'm not okay guys. PM me if you're not okay either...**


	16. First Kiss

**I would be ashamed of myself if I didn't write my own take on Hades and Zelena's first kiss. I mean, COME ON this is a monumental milestone in their relationship!**

 **And for all you Captain Swan shippers still hurting, my thoughts are with you.**

Hades watched Pan disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

"Zelena..." Time couldn't have gone slower as he strode towards her and magicked the cuff away.

"Are you alright?" he questioned anxiously.

"You tore up the contract for me," she said softly, then admitted," I didn't think you'd do it."

"When will you believe that I would do anything for you?" he asked.

She put a hand on his chest, moving closer to him. He stilled, unsure of what was about to happen.

"I think I'm getting there," she whispered, her green eyes meeting his blue gaze.

Was she about to...?

Their lips met and in an instant, he realized...

She was kissing him.

Adrenaline rushed through him, instinct taking over shock. Closing his eyes, he kissed her back, drowning in complete bliss.

Drowning in her.

Admittedly, for years he'd thought about this, dreamed even.

But it was better than he could ever have imagined.

A strong breeze and a jolt coursed through both of them, radiating out from the pair.

And a distinct pounding began in Hades' chest, one that hadn't been present for millennia, nearly overwhelming him.

They broke apart, both looking down where Zelena's hand rested on his chest, feeling the constant rhythm under her fingers.

"Is that-" she breathed, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"My heart," he confirmed, just as short of breath. "It's beating."

With a delighted laugh, she leaned forward to kiss him again, but as their lips touched, an earth-shattering quake rumbled through the ground, giving them both pause.

"What the hell was that?" Emma demanded.

Hades' mind was reeling. "My banishment," he whispered.

He met Zelena's gaze. "It's over," he said, relieved. "I can finally leave this place for good."

He turned to face Emma. "Very soon, at the cemetery, there will be a fully formed portal back to Storybrooke. But it will close at sunset."

"First things first," Emma said. "I held up my end of the deal. Now it's your turn. We're going home through that portal too. All of us."

Hades only nodded, elated that everything was falling perfectly into place.

He had Zelena, a beating heart, and a way out of the field of punishment known as the Underworld.

Storybrooke would come next.

All in good time.

 **Review, please! There seems to be a little bit of a lull, but there are some of you(and you know who you are) that always leave a few words. Come on! Join in!**

 **I told Mysticgoats that Hades and Zelena kissed. She was very happy, and she doesn't even watch OUAT! (It's on her watch list, though. I'll make sure she sees it.)**

 **Iyona5 brought up an interesting point found on Tumblr, saying that Zeus could have had a hand in the events of 5x20. It's an interesting take, and I much prefer it to Hades betraying everyone.**

 **Playlist update: 122 songs, 21 followers! (Yay!)**

 **Check outApplequeen's newest crack video for 5x20! (1:10-1:25 was pretty much my reaction to last night :)**


	17. Go Back To Sleep

**This is hopelessly fluffy... BUT I REGRET NOTHING!**

 **(Also, two chapters in 24 hours whaaaaat)**

(Parent AU):Go Back To Sleep

It was a quiet little night in Storybrooke. A car or two puffed along the roads, and the neon sign to Granny's Diner had dimmed. Somewhere down the street, the old clock's minute hand slowly shifted an inch, and twelve deep chimes echoed through the air, then faded away. The only sound that could be heard was the wind whistling through the small town.

And out in the country, a farmhouse was surrounded by a small fence and the slight sound of crickets.

* * *

Hades couldn't sleep. He'd tried for what seemed like an eternity, trying to make his tired eyes close.

But he couldn't.

So instead, he kept watch over the woman that lay next to him, with her head on his chest, directly over his heart. Guarding her from the shadows and darkness.

He studied Zelena's face, aglow by a beam of moonlight shining through the slotted blinds. Her expression was serene and content. Her red hair spilled around her in a crimson curtain, and he found himself brushing pieces away from her perfect face. Running his fingertips along every flawless contour.

She was so beautiful.

This was enough. Just being here, lying next to her with his arms around her, was enough.

Still, there was something that made it all the better.

As this thought occured to him, a sharp cry came from the other bedroom,followed by several more.

Zelena stirred instantly, lifting her head to acknowledge the sound. "I've got her," she said drowsily.

Hades got out of bed first. "I'll take care of it, Zelena," he said quietly. He pressed a kiss to her brow. "It's my turn, anyway."

"Is it?" she frowned, trying to remember.

"Yes," he replied, even though it was really hers. "Go back to sleep."

He kissed her again, and went to placate the crying child in the next bedroom.

* * *

Zelena's POV

Zelena couldn't fall asleep again. Even in her mind's foggy state, she had a feeling Hades hadn't been entirely truthful.

Even as the sounds of Vivienne crying faded, she was simply unable to go to sleep.

Though she never would have admitted it, it was a little difficult sleeping alone, especially after getting used to Hades next to her.

So she dragged herself out of the bed and walked down the hall.

* * *

When she reached Viviennne's room, she smiled softly at seeing Hades with the little girl, sitting on the ragged couch they kept in the baby's room. He looked up at her and smiled, and she found him all the more endearing.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, his voice low.

"No," she whispered back.

"Well, clearly this one can," he muttered affectionately, looking down at their daughter, who made a sleepy sigh and tried to burrow herself deeper into her father's chest.

Zelena gave a quiet laugh as she curled up next to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

Within minutes, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Hades' POV

Hades looked at the small baby in his arms, then at the woman asleep on his shoulder, feeling a sense of contentment.

He made a silent promise that he would never give up his hold on this happiness.

* * *

 **Uggggggh I wrote this but the feels I caaaannnnn't.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **See, there's this little box where you type stuff in, click a button, and make someone's day! (If not for me then someone else)**

 **You know how I said Iyona5 found some cool theories about Hades and Zeus? Check out handsome-trainwreck on tumblr. There are also some links to two gorgeous HellWitch fics. I still can't.**

 **Playlist update: 130 songs, 21 followers**


	18. Our Decay(Love Story Parody)

**So, I wrote this for two reasons.**

 **1) In my Lang. Arts class, we have to write a poetry anthology, and one of our poems has to be a parody. So for a dew weeks I agonized over what to do, picked "Colors" by Halsey, and then decided it just wasn't right. And then inspiration struck!**

 **2) A present for you guys because I have hit 154 reviews in a single month. Love, love, love you all.**

 **Here you are.**

 **All rights go to Taylor Swift and OUAT (obviously)**

Our Decay: ("Love Story" Parody)

You were both Dark

When you first met just close your eyes

And then the flashback hits

You're standing there

In Oz, in a field, she's colored verdant

* * *

See her hurt, see her rage and her angst now

Watching as you make your way

Down the stairs and smile wide

If only you knew

* * *

That she was true love and all that you needed

But she rejected saying no one could love her

And then she's crying at the clock tower

Begging to do this alone and you said

* * *

"Zelena, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting for you, right here at home

I'll be the king and you'll be my queen

It's our decay, Zelena, please, just say yes."

* * *

Then she sneaks out to the throne room to see you

She's staying quiet, 'cause she's scared that you

Will break her heart

Escape the town and leave her all alone

* * *

Because you were Lord of Dead and she's the Wicked

Witch and Regina said "Stay away from Hades, sis,"

But she was trusting you

And asking Regina to let her go and you said

* * *

"Zelena, I'll take you somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting for you, right here at home

I'll be the king and you'll be my queen

It's our decay, please Zelena, just say yes."

* * *

You were worried and waiting

Wondered if something had happened to her

Your happiness was fading.

Then you saved her in the middle of town and she said:

* * *

"Hades, help me, I've been alone my whole life,

I've tried to wait for the moment to be just right

I'm terrified this will go wrong, don't want to lose this."

And so you knelt to the ground, you took her hand and said

* * *

"Zelena, I love you, please won't you see

I'd do anything for you, if you'll just kiss me

We'll leave this place and be a family

It's our decay, Zelena, please just say yes

* * *

And you were both Dark when you first met **.**

* * *

 **Ta-da! I'm actually really proud of it.**

 **I'd sing it and post it on YouTube, but my voice sucks and I'm trying to shelter myself(for the most part) from the world.**

 **Anyone interested? Let me know (via PM) and give me the credit and I'd be happy to let you do it.**

 **Playlist update: 131 songs, 22 followers ;)**


	19. First Time, Last Time

**Awhile back, hervissa challenged me to write an angst. So here it is: The first and last time Hades and Zelena kissed.**

The First Time They Kissed

Zelena had wondered what would happen when she kissed Hades. True Love's Kiss wasn't exactly something she knew well. She'd put it off for so many reasons.

One of the biggest reasons was because she was terrified it wouldn't work. That Hades didn't really give a damn about her. That he had been playing her the entire time, using her in a plan to get revenge on his brother.

Another was that she simply couldn't fathom anyone caring about her. She'd been abandoned and alone her whole life. It was rather difficult bouncing back from something like that.

But she'd taken a leap. She'd gotten closer to him than she had with anyone, completely open. She put her hand over his heart, wanting to feel the beat when it started again, and allowed her lips to settle on his.

 _What if it doesn't work? What if-_

All her fears dissolved as Hades pressed back, pulling her closer, his lips moving in time with hers.

 _Is this what it's like? You feel like you're about to explode with happiness? Like anything could be happening and you wouldn't even care?_

 _Hell, I wish I had done this earlier._

And then she felt it. A surge of magic rippling through the air.

A powerful wanting, one like she'd never known.

And the fast, excited beating of Hades' heart.

They'd broken apart, both staring at her hand, where under it his heart pulsed for the first time in thousands of years.

Ecstatic, they kissed again, all of Zelena's fears relieved, only to be interrupted as a rumbling shook the ground.

Still reeling from it all, she tried to process what had happened as Emma demanded her reward for aiding Zelena's rescue.

She'd imagined it many different ways.

She hadn't imagined it to be so...

Perfect.

* * *

The Last Time They Kissed 

(Hades' POV) 

Hades had never really wondered what dying was like. Being immortal, it was one of those things that you just didn't think about.

Now, the life draining out of him, he wished he'd given it more thought, maybe formulated a plan on what to do when it happened. How to accept it.

Because he sure as hell didn't know what to do, and he didn't want to let go, not with Zelena's tear-stained face above him.

She was holding on desperately to the front of his coat, her long red hair hanging down and brushing his face.

Pleading for him to hold on.

Begging him not to leave her.

" _Please, please don't leave me. Not like everyone else. Not like this. Please, Hades, just hold on. I can't lose you._ "

Her voice cracked, and he wanted to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright.

Instead, he only held her hand, and she clutched at it as if she was the one dying.

He struggled to say something, anything.

Finally, a raspy whisper escaped him.

"Smile for me."

The crease in her brow deepened. "What?"

He coughed. "Smile for me...please, Zelena."

"I-I can't!" she cried. "You're dying, Hades."

With difficulty, he lifted his hand and rested it on her cheek, brushing a tear away.

"My Zelena," he whispered.

Fresh tears flowed down her face, and his own vision blurred.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

Through the haze, he felt her lips against his, feeling her eyelashes brush his face, and tasted salt.

She lingered before breaking away with a sob.

Rested her forehead against his.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

"I don't want to."

She let out a shaky breath and pressed a kiss to his brow.

"Zelena...I love you."

Through his clouded vision, he saw her smile slightly.

"I love you too," she said, her voice shaking.

He focused on her face, making sure that her expression was the last thing he saw before his sight dimmed and everything went black.

 **I'm sorry...*crawls into corner awaiting wrath***

 **Review, please?**

 **Playlist update: 141 songs, 22 followers.**

 **Also posted a playlist of songs for writing angst.**

 **I'll write some fluff soon to make up for this...**


	20. Puppy

**This is some fluff to make up for the awful angst. Sorry again. Hope you like it!**

(Parent AU)

"Puppy."

That was all Vivienne had been saying for weeks. Every time Hades or Zelena asked her what she wanted for her fourth birthday, Vivienne would simply gaze at her parents, smile cheerfully, and then sweetly say, "Puppy."

She'd drawn pictures of dogs (even though Hades insisted to Zelena in close, complete confidence that they looked like sausages propped up on sticks), snuggled with all the stuffed animals that resembled anything remotely canine, and one day, she refused to wear normal clothes, and instead wore a dog costume to the library.

Zelena had spent almost an hour explaining this particular action to Hades, who couldn't keep the amused smirk off his face.

Both parents had differing opinions on the subject of allowing Vivienne her birthday wish.

Hades thought that a dog could be good for Vivienne, and had fought to keep a straight face as he went on about how pet ownership was good for character building, et cetera.

Zelena detested dogs, particularly small ones (no one could explain it, she simply didn't like them). She argued that they didn't really need a puppy, and that if Vivienne really needed character building, she could do it in other ways.

But it was too late. Vivienne had won Hades over a few days ago, when he and Zelena had gently explained to her that the dog wasn't going to happen for a little while. One look at Vivienne's dejected, almost four year old face and sad blue eyes, and he knew.

He knew that soon, he'd probably be sleeping on the couch for a year because of what he was going to do.

* * *

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Hades braced himself when he pulled into the driveway, readying himself for the coming reactions.

He couldn't help but glance at the small carrier sitting calmly in the backseat.

Hopefully, this would go well.

* * *

The minute the door closed, Vivienne came running. Hades barely had time to set down the carrier before she tackled him in a hug.

"Yay! You're home! I miss you," she said, the words coming out in rapid fire, beaming at her father.

"I missed you, too, Vivi," he replied, scooping her up. She let out a yelp of excitement as she dangled above the ground.

"It's my birthday," she informed him seriously.

"Really? Are you sure it's not Mommy's?"

"No, Daddy."

"Not mine?"

"No," she huffed, giving him a look that made him laugh. He set her down and ruffled her red hair. Vivienne giggled as she squirmed away. Then her eyes fell on the carrier.

"Daddy, what's that?"

He looked down, pretending to notice it for the first time. "That? Hm, I don't know. Maybe it's your birthday present."

"Can I open it?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course, Vivi."

Vivienne looked through the small metal grate, and yelped when she saw warm brown eyes staring at her, and a flash of black fur.

"A puppy?" she shrieked, her eyes darting up to stare at Hades.

Hades laughed and knelt down, opening the door. Vivienne let out a squeal of delightas a small black dog clambered out, and pushed its wet nose against her hand, then licked it.

"His name is Cerberus," Hades told her.

"Sir-Bear-us," Vivienne said slowly. She looked down at the dog, captivated, her overjoyed expression growing.

"Do you like him?" Hades asked.

"I love him!"

"Good."

"What is going on?" Zelena demanded, coming into the room. She froze at the sight of the carrier and the dog.

"Daddy got me a puppy!" Vivienne exclaimed. Zelena's gaze instantly shifted to Hades, who grinned innocently.

"Hades," she said warningly.

"Zelena," he countered as he rose, his tone wheedling.

"I thought it was clear that we were not getting a dog anytime in the near future," she said, not taking her eyes off of Hades. "In fact, I specifically-"

Hades cut off her protests with a kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist, letting his other hand travel into her hair.

She allowed it for a few moments before breaking away. He kept a firm hold on her waist, pulling her closer. She put a hand on his chest. "Hades, listen-"

He kissed her again, then let his lips move to the space behind her ear. "Zelena," he whispered coaxingly, enjoying the way her breathing hitched. Vivienne continued petting Cerberus, oblivious to her parents. "Look at how happy she is."

Before Zelena could object, he pressed a trail of kisses down her neck. "You-do-not-play-fair," Zelena complained breathlessly.

"Mm, no, I don't."

"Fine. Keep the damn dog."

He laughed softly as he pulled back. Zelena took hold of his tie.

"I am not cleaning up after that thing. Understand?"

He smirked. "Of course."

"Good." She paused, then added, "And if it comes within five feet of our room, you are sleeping on the couch for two months."

"I'm motivated."

She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Zelena."

She looked back at him. "Yes?"

He kissed her. "Love you."

She smiled. "Love you too."

* * *

 **Review pleeeeeease!**

 **Also, if you want a helping of good feels, go on handsome trainwreck (tumblr) and just keep going until you get to "Don't ever talk to me and my 47 stuffed animals ever again" and read their notes/hashtag replies (idk how tumblr works. I have no social media life.) But you'll thank me. And handsome trainwreck.**

 **Playlist update: 145 songs, 22 followers.**


	21. This Time

**A little drabbley thing. (THIS IS A REWRITE)**

 **(More of an offering to the Fangirl Goddess; I'm praying for Hades and Zelena to survive 5x21)**

Hades had once thought that dark-haired and dark-eyed was his type.

Before Zeus had stopped his heart, he'd had a soft spot for a young woman named Persephone. She was Demeter's daughter, and she was beautiful and talented.

He'd tried to win her affections, he had succeeded. She was hopelessly naive and innocent, however, and it wasn't long into their marriage when he'd realized that.

But he'd stayed, because honestly, he had no desire to be the object of gossip for a few thousand years.

The attachment between them had grown quite frayed, both finding the other's flaws and attacking them frequently.

It hadn't ended well, at all.

Hades had rather considered himself done with romance at the same time Zeus stopped his heart from beating.

He'd been sure he'd never break the curse. He'd met plenty of respectable women: Boudicca, Cleopatra, Circe; but none of them were particularly spectacular.

And then he'd met Zelena, and dark-haired and dark-eyed flew out the window. He fell in love with her crimson hair and emerald eyes, and how eerily similar they were to each other.

For the first time in eons, he'd felt hopeful.

She was too much like him, though. Too afraid to trust anyone, to let down her walls. She'd sent him away out of fear and suspicion.

He couldn't blame her, really.

As time went on, he conceded that he'd gone too fast, he hadn't gotten as close as he should've.

This time, though, he could do this.

He could show her he loved her.

He could win her over.

If only the Fates would grant him this one wish.

He'd be content with whatever happened, as long as he had her.

 **Review, please!**

( **Note: The Persephone in Zelena's Heartbreak is** **different. Because they ended everything for a different reason. Kind of.)**

 **I'm so scared for 5x21. Let's all hope for our babies to make it through this unscathed and together, shall we? (I'm here for feels venting, just PM me.)**

 **If you saw Captain America: Civil War and shipped Vision/Scarlet Witch, I started something for that, btw.**

 **Playlist update: 147 songs, 22 followers**


	22. Dogwalking(5x21 RV)

**None of us are alright. Scroll down for 5x21 review**

Zelena wasn't sure how she'd gotten roped into walking a hyperactive Dalmatian, but she sure as hell did know one thing:

The next time Archie asked her to watch Pongo, she was going to insist on far greater pay. Five dollars an hour was not cutting it.

She cursed all dogs of every kind under her breath (particularly a certain black and white breed) as Pongo practically dragged her along the sidewalk as she gave numerous futile tugs on his red leash.

Pongo stopped suddenly, and she almost tripped over him. Then the infernal mutt took off running, yanking Zelena along.

Trying to control the animal, she wasn't even looking as she ran straight into a total stranger's chest, a man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry!" she apologized, but as she tried to pull away, Pongo chose that exact moment to run in a circle around her, wrapping the leash around her and the man she had just run into, effectively tying them together.

"Sorry again."

The man just laughed. "Well, this is awkward," he joked, his blue eyes alight with amusement.

"Hadn't noticed," she replied sarcastically.

She tried to take a step back to disentangle herself, but the leash was wrapped too tightly, and she nearly fell over, her meeting with the ground stopped only by the man catching her with an arm around her waist.

"It's alright, I've got you."

Hoping the random person she'd collided couldn't tell her face was burning, Zelena glared at the Dalmatian that was now calmly sitting to the side, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Something tells me he's not yours," the man said, a slight laugh in his voice.

"Who, Pongo? No, he's not. And I'm never walking him...again." While saying this, she turned back to the man, only to realize their uncomfortably close proximity, his lips inches from hers.

With his arm around her waist.

In broad daylight.

Why me?

"Well, as long as we're here, can I ask what your name is?" he asked.

She gave him an odd look, but answered, "Zelena."

"Hades."

"Nice to meet you, Hades. Now, can we try and untangle ourselves?"

"Trying doesn't necessarily mean we'll succeed."

"You're optimistic," she muttered.

"For a pessimist? I agree."

She was about to reply when another voice called out to her.

"Zelena!" She looked over to see Archie running towards them.

"Hey, what happened?" Archie asked.

"Your demonic mutt is impossible!" she snapped. "And a little help would be nice."

"Right, sorry."

Archie quickly unwrapped the leash from around them, and Zelena instantly stepped away.

"Sorry again about that," she said to Hades.

"Oh, no, it's fine," he said, grinning. "Do you always blush that much?"

"I don't blush," she retorted, her face turning pink.

He smirked. "I'm sure."

"I should be getting home," she said abruptly, her embarrassment growing.

"Alright then. Hope to see you around."

And with that, he left. And a small part of Zelena hoped to see him around too.

/

/

/

/

 **I AM NOT OKAY. I AM NOT OKAY. THAT WAS SO WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS.**

 **THEY KILLED HADES.**

 **THEY KILLED ROBIN.**

 **HADES KILLED ROBIN.**

 **ZELENA KILLED HADES.**

 **THEY MADE ZELENA CHOOSE BETWEEN REGINA AND HADES.**

 **HADES HELD HIS HANDS OUT TO ZELENA AS HE DIED**

 **THE LAST THING THEY SHOWED WAS HADES AS A PILE OF ASHES.**

 **ZELENA NAMED THE BABY ROBIN.**

 **HADES WAS EVIL.**

 **HADES DIED!**

 **WHY? COULDN'T YOU GIVE THEM A FREAKING HAPPY ENDING? JUST ONE FOR THE VILLAINS, THAT'S ALL WE'RE ASKING.**

 **I AM A CRYING EMOTIONAL MESS RIGHT NOW. SOMEONE HELP ME BECAUSE I AM NOT OKAY**

 **That's it, step aside Eddie and Adam. We'll execute you later, but first I need to rewrite THIS ENTIRE GODDAMN THING**


	23. Breakfast

**This is something for everyone hurting. I felt a little better after writing it, and I hope you all feel a little better after reading it.**

 **Also, I will be writing an alternate version in Zelena's Heartbreak, so have no fear. I'm not anywhere close to being done with this fic or any others.**

 **Hugs to everyone who needs it.**

(Random AU):Breakfast

Hades woke up to see the space next to him that was usually occupied...empty? Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he tossed back the covers and pulled himself out of bed.

There was also a strange scent that his sleep-addled mind had yet to identify.

He ran a hand through his hair and went to the kitchen.

* * *

She stood there, at the stove, fiddling with one of the knobs. Her red hair flowed down her back in an uncombed curtain, and there were slight shadows under her eyes, but she had never seemed more gorgeous to Hades.

He stole up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking as she tensed suddenly.

"Hello, beautiful," he murmured into her ear.

She relaxed, and laughed. "Good morning to you, too, sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," he purred, laying a path of soft kisses down her neck, enjoying the slight sigh that escaped her. "Perhaps we both could go back to sleep, and end up even more well-rested."

She bit her lip playfully at his suggestion. "Well, we could, but then there wouldn't be any point in me doing this, now would there?" She gestured to the pan sitting on the stove.

"No, I suppose you're right," he mused. "Still..."

In one swift moment, he'd gathered her up into his arms and she let out a shriek of surprise as he carried her away from the stove.

"Hades! Put me down!"

"As my lady wishes," he said nobly, and pretended to drop her, eliciting another yelp as she clung to him.

"If you drop me, I swear, I will make you regret it," she threatened.

Hades laughed. "Is that a promise?" he teased. She only mock-glared at him until he set her down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have breakfast to cook," she said, drawing herself up and walking back to the stove.

Hades caught her by the waist, spinning her around. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he whispered, his lips inches from hers.

Before she could protest, he closed the small gap between them, his mouth meeting hers in a fueled kiss. He backed her up against the counter, one hand low on her waist, the other resting on her lower back.

She inhaled sharply as he broke away slightly to run kisses up and down her jawline.

"Hades..." Her voice was a raspy whisper, her hands gripping the collar of his shirt.

He only smiled and pressed more kisses to her throat in reply.

"Zelena..."

She let out a shaky breath as his lips grazed her rapid pulse. "How the hell do you do that?" she demanded breathlessly.

"Be more specific," he drawled, dropping his mouth to her collarbone.

"God, I don't know, just-"

A sudden beeping interrupted them. Zelena swore and darted over to the smoking pan on the stove, and dumped it and its contents into the sink.

"See what you made me do?" she scolded, but her eyes were sparkling.

She still looked utterly beautiful, and Hades was nowhere near done with her.

"Forget about breakfast," he said, catching her hand and pulling her closer.

"All I want is you."

 ***starts bawling again* *sniff* I'll be okay.**

 **Just not for a while.**

 **This fic is not ending, guys. I still have a bunch of holidays to write fluff for, and AUs to finish...I'm not done with this ship yet.**

 **I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP.**


	24. Dreams

**Still in a funk. Then this came to mind...**

Zelena opens her eyes, only to find that everything around her is colored in soft blues and greens. She gets out of her bed, she knows it's hers; but there's a distinct smell that is heartbreakingly familiar, one that tells her it's not just hers.

She walks to a window, and the view is breathaking, and she feels a sense of security and contentment.

The familiar scent intensifies behind her, and she turns to see Hades. He rests a hand on her cheek, gazing at her reverently, as if the entire universe revolves around her.

She remembers that look. It's all she holds onto.

He smiles, too, like there's a hidden joke between them. She smiles back, both of them in a place of paradise.

It's only paradise because they're together.

She tries to pretend, just for a little while, that it's not just a dream.

Hades kisses her gently, and she inhales the perfection of it all, the feel of his lips on hers, his fingers tangling in her hair, the way he smiles against her mouth. The sweet, soft words he says.

It's everything.

But she knows it's nothing. Nothing real.

Like all the times before, she whispers her apology against his lips and pulls away.

She tries to hold on to the look of devotion, wanting it to be the only thing she remembers.

She doesn't want to remember the panicked shock and betrayal, or the way he held his hands out to her.

And then she wakes.

* * *

Her eyes feel wet, but she rubs them and gets out of bed, her real bed, in the farmhouse.

She walks into the next room to check on Robin.

Her little daughter is the most beautiful thing in the world, the thing that first started chipping away at her twisted, wicked exterior.

She traces a finger down the little infant's face, utterly lost in the innocence and serenity of the baby girl's expression.

And then the hurt comes. The painful ache in her chest. The awful emptiness. A vacant abyss.

She knows she did the right thing.

But why does it have to feel so horribly wrong?

Not for the first time since the event she wants to forget, she breaks down into tears.

 **Sorry, guys.**

 **I'm not going to even bother asking for reviews because I know that was a horrible, cruel thing to post.**

 **Playlist update: 150 songs, 23 followers**


	25. Read Zelena's Heartbreak!

**Hey guys!**

 **So, obviously, the ending for 5x21 sucked. I still can't get over it.**

 **Things that make me sad now because of it: Bicycles, crystals, blue fire, bows and arrows...**

 **Obviously, I can't let this go.**

 **OUR BABIES SHOULD NOT SUFFER BECAUSE OF TERRIBLE WRITING *COUGH COUGH ADAM AND EDDIE COUGH COUGH***

 **Because, come on, Hades can not reasonably go from cinnamon roll to Rumplestiltskin in two seconds.**

 _ **"What about your plans?"**_

 _ **"I don't care about that now. Not if I can have you."**_

 **Literally. Two. Episodes. Before. The awful thing that is 5x21.**

 **True Love's Kiss.**

 _ **"Is that-"**_

 _ **"My heart. It's beating."**_

 **The. Episode. Before. The awful thing that is 5x21.**

 **Long story short, an alternate ending is being written, and it will be posted in my story, Zelena's Heartbreak, which dives into Zelena and Hades, their backstories, and the reasons they put up walls and stuff. And it has a better ending.**

 **So, follow, favorite, and review Zelena's Heartbreak, please!**

 **I am super busy lately, so update frequency will take a hit.**

 **Sorry.**

 **But, have fun!**

 **Also, this fic has gotten 204 reviews, in less than two months! (Yes, I keep track. And count every one :)**

 **Playlist update: 162 songs, 24 followers.**

 **Shoutout to Ragingstillness for suggesting six songs!**


	26. Fourth Wall

Adam: So, how do you think we can break them even more?

Eddie: You mean other than our huge plot holes and inconsistencies?

Adam: Yeah.

Eddie:*shuffles papers* Well, we sank the Zades ship, and OutlawQueen... What if Belle mysteriously dies for some reason?

Adam: Hmmm, maybe. People like her though.

Eddie: Nah, a lot don't. Don't know why, though...

Adam: Because we make her incredibly naive and weak whenever she's with Gold?

Eddie: That might be it.

Adam: What if we tell them Hades will make an appearance, and then it's just a flashback?

Eddie: That is evil. Let's do it.

*cue Hades and Zelena walking in*

Zelena: You're joking, right? That's absolutely ridiculous.

Adam: Sorry?

Zelena: I thought I was bad, but you're even worse!

Eddie: What are you talking about? What did we do?

Hades: Well, you did make me go from "slowly being redeemed" to "asshole trying to screw up everything" in two seconds.

Zelena: Like the end of season three when the Dark One gave the bookworm a fake dagger and kept the real one to try and murder me with?

Hades: Exactly. I basically pulled a Rumplestiltskin. I still need to kick his ass for trying to kill you...

Zelena: Well, you did try to take his unborn child.

Hades: True... And is anyone going point out the plot hole where "no magic can resurrect the dead, but Hook was brought back to life?" Or the one where no one can rip out Emma's heart, but both Regina and I were able to?

Zelena: Everyone is. These morons just aren't paying attention.

Adam: Hey!

Eddie: Okay, but that's it, right? The rest of it was great; we got awesome feedback.

*Hades and Zelena stare incredulously*

*crickets*

Zelena: Hades, I'm done. I'm done with these idiots. *storms toward exit* Just make sure they bring you back to life. *pauses* Regina would kill me If I didn't make sure Robin made the cut. Then she'll really revert to Evil Queen again.

Hades: Which Robin? The thief or your daughter?

Zelena:I don't even know anymore! It's too confusing! My head hurts just thinking about it!

Hades: I could make it better...*winks*

Zelena: Cool it, Romeo. I'll be in the lobby when you're done with these imbeciles. *leaves*

Hades: *turns to Eddie and Adam* Hello, gentlemen.

Adam: Don't hurt us!

Eddie: Or...or we'll kill you off again!

Hades: You literally made Zelena send my soul into oblivion. Not much else you can do to me. So, gentlemen..Either start writing good episodes, including my resurrection, or suffer the consequences.

Adam: Pfft. What could you do to us?

Hades: *grins evilly

* * *

Zelena:*in lobby**checks watch*

*Screams and loud barking heard from several floors up*

*Minutes later, elevator opens and Hades walks out*

Zelena: I'm surprised we had to call in Cerberus. How did you even do that? I thought Hercules defeated him.

Hades: The whole "dead don't stay dead" plot hole. Works every time. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Zelena: So how are they bringing you back?

Hades: Henry is the Author. He'll just write everyone back to life.

Zelena: And they couldn't do this before?

Hades: They're the writers, Zelena. They could, they just don't for ridiculous reasons

Zelena: Point taken. Can we get back to the fourth wall now?

Hades: Absolutely. I keep hearing about something called "The Amerian Election of 2016?" It sounds terrible. Let's get back to a world that doesn't have that.

Zelena: Sounds perfect.

 **Everyone is totally OOC, but I don't care. I thought this would be funny**.

 **I wonder what Greg Germann and Rebecca Mader think about this whole thing...**

 **For a fun treat, look up "Unworthy of Your Love" by Greg Germann and Annie Golden. You'll be glad you did.**


	27. Shakespeare

**And now, I nod to one of the most brilliant writers of all time...William Shakespeare. Enthusiastically nod.**

 **I own none of the italic quotes. They are all Master Shakespeare's.**

 **And, yeah, I wrote this because it's been five days and I'm still not okay...**

 _Bzzz_.

Zelena glanced down at her phone, her brow furrowing. She'd literally just walked into the door of her office, at 5:00 AM, no less, there was no way anyone would have been texting her.

She picked up her phone, and saw a message from Hades.

 _Doubt that the stars are fire;_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move;_

 _Doubt truth to be a liar;_

 _But never doubt I love._

She smiled, her fingers instantly moved to reply.

 _I would not wish any companion in the world but you._

She hit the send button, and took her seat at her desk.

The sunrise outside seemed brighter.

* * *

Hades opened his texts, and saw the message from Zelena.

He looked up to make sure no one could see him, than began typing.

 _Time is very slow for those who wait_

 _Very fast for those who are scared,_

 _Very long for those who lament,_

 _Very short for those who celebrate._

 _But for those who love_

 _Time is eternal._

Smiling, he sent it.

A few minutes later, she responded.

 _What made me love thee?_

 _Let that persuade thee_

 _there's something extraordinary in thee_

 _I cannot but love thee;_

 _None but thee;_

 _And thou deserves it._

* * *

It lasted throughout the day, both of them sending messages to the others during breaks.

At 8:30 AM, Hades sent:

 _You have witchcraft in your lips._

She replied with:

 _When I saw you_

 _I fell in love, and_

 _You smiled_

 _Because you knew._

* * *

12:00 PM.

Hades:

 _Love is a smoke_

 _Made from the fumes of sighs._

Zelena:

 _I do love nothing in the world so much as you._

* * *

4:30 PM

Hades:

 _Did my heart love till now?_

 _Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty_

 _Until this night._

Zelena:

 _I love thee with a love_

 _That shall not die_

 _Till the sun grows cold_

 _And the stars grow old._

* * *

Like usual, Zelena was home first, but not by much. She had just taken her heels off when the apartment door opened for the second time in five minutes.

"Zelena?"

"In here," she called, tossing her shoes into the closet.

Hades walked into the bedroom, fiddling with his tie and removing it as she pulled the bobby pins out of her hair, letting the wave of red cascade down her back.

"Hello, gorgeous, how was your day?" he asked, his hands settling on her waist as she turned to face him.

"Other than a few highlights? Tiring," she answered.

He gave a small laugh. "That makes two of us, then."

She made a wry smile and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting in a gentle but ardent kiss.

Breaking apart slightly, they stood with their lips inches apart.

"Zelena," Hades said softly, his voice more of an exhale than anything else.

"Hm?" Her eyes were closed, her forehead resting against his.

"I love you."

She smiled, and kissed him again. "I love you too."

 **Review, please!**

 **Playlist update: 163 songs, 26 followers**

 **I'm about to blow your minds... OUAT in one Shakespeare quote: "The course of true love never did run smooth."**

 ***explosion***

 **I keep trying to write the next part of the Soulmate and High School AU, but... I've kinda hit a block.**

 **I** **know what I want, I just can't get it out!**

 **The same thing is happening for Zelena's Heartbreak.**

 **Does that happen to anyone else?**

 **I might wait until school's out (18 more days) before I really take off, because right now my grades are shaky and I'm kinda stressed. I'm not complaining or anything, just wanting you guys to know why I might be updating less.**

 **In case I can't post anything before the finale, PM me if it gives you feels!**


	28. A Dance

**I've been in a total writer's block all day, until GamerFan369 gave me an awesome prompt. Therefore, this was written.**

Zelena was always beautiful, there was no question about it.

Tonight, though, she looked radiant.

She hung back from the crowd of dancing couples, near the back, in a dress that was rather unlike the ones he'd seen her in before.

It was a pale green, with no sleeves, the skirt layered in ruffles. A small emerald locket glittered at the base of her throat, and she toyed with it, watching the entire party with a distinct wariness.

Such beauty didn't deserve to spend the night in the corner.

He walked towards her, his eyes only for her.

"Hello, Zelena."

She turned to him.

"Hello, Hades."

"That's quite the gown you have there."

She gave a small laugh. "Regina pulled this from somewhere. I've no idea where it came from. It feels...strange, to be honest; wearing this."

"You look beautiful," he assured her.

"Thank you." He wondered if she knew how easy it was to make her cheeks turn pink.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand to her.

"I...I don't know how," she admitted.

"That's alright. I can show you."

Uncertainly, she slipped her hand into his, and he led her through the crowd and onto the ballroom floor.

She glanced around nervously to see if anyone was watching them.

"Zelena," he said softly. She looked back at him, and blushed slightly.

He allowed one hand to settle lightly on her waist, and kept a gentle hold on her hand, pulling her closer to him. She tensed almost imperceptibly.

"Hades, I can't do this. I-"

"Relax, Zelena."

She swallowed hard as her hand rested on his shoulder, her touch so light it was barely there.

"I won't bite."

Her gaze flickered up to meet his. The weight of her hand became heavier.

"Good. Now, just follow my steps, alright?"

She nodded.

He smiled at her and took a step to the right. Gingerly, she copied him.

Left. Back. Forward. Right.

She stumbled, and his arm around her waist drew her tighter.

"Easy. The champagne isn't that strong," he teased.

She smiled softly, and glanced down, attempting to correct herself.

"Don't look down. It's harder that way."

"What do I look at, then?" she asked.

"Anything but down."

Her eyes tentatively locked on his, green and blue meeting.

"I suppose I'll do," he said.

He led her in small, slow steps around the room, and gradually, her movements became quicker.

"See, you can do this," he said encouragingly.

"I guess so," she replied, uncertain.

"You can. Ready for the twirl?" he asked.

Her expression became blank. "What?"

"Hold on."

She squeaked in shock as he swiftly picked her up by the waist and spun once, then set her down.

When her feet touched the floor, she was considerably closer to him, her hands clinging to his shoulders.

He smiled warmly at her, earning a shy grin in return.

He pulled her nearer. "You're doing fantastically," he murmured, his lips hovering next to her ear.

"I've never done this before," she whispered.

"I couldn't tell," he said sincerely.

The music ended, and they both walked off the dance floor. Zelena let out a shaky breath.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Why don't we go get some air," he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"One of many."

"Keep telling yourself that, she deadpanned.

He laughed, and escorted her toward the gardens.

* * *

Zelena took in a deep breath of the cool night air. The moon shone high in the dark, cloudless sky.

"Are you enjoying yourself here, Zelena?" Hades asked, noting the way her alabaster skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

"In a way, I suppose," she said. Her fingertips settled on his shoulder, slowly dragging down, running all the way to his hand.

He wondered if she could hear his heart beating from here.

She looked up at him, seeing him gazing intently at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

He raised a hand to her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lips.

"You're so beautiful, Zelena," he whispered reverently, causing her to blush.

She leaned forward and kissed him, and an array of colors flashed through his vision as he closed his eyes and locked an arm around her waist, crushing her to him.

She gasped into his mouth as his fingers raked through her hair, and his heart pulsed quickly under the hand resting on his chest. They broke apart just long enough for Zelena to whisper his name, before their lips met again.

When they did pull apart, Zelena kept her hand on his chest. "I can feel your heartbeat," she said quietly. "Is it always this fast?"

"Only with you," he replied.

"Hmm..." She leaned forward again, with apparent intentions for his mouth, but changed course, running light kisses up and down his neck and jawline. He inhaled sharply, and the speed of his heart increased, thudding against his chest and Zelena's palm.

"Is that for me?" she asked, nuzzling him, her voice a purr near his ear as her fingers danced lightly above his heart.

"Always," he breathed. "Always, Zelena."

"Hades," she whispered, and he found that he quite liked the way she said his name.

"Yes, Zelena?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He pressed his lips to hers in reply, his hands running wanton as he kissed her, again and again. "You never have to ask," he murmured.

She smiled against his mouth, responding with a definite fervor.

"Hey, you two!"

They broke apart, both breathing hard, only to see Regina and Robin grinning in amusement.

"Finish up at the farmhouse!" Regina called.

Zelena turned back to Hades, and pressed her lips to his. "I think we should listen," she said quietly. Hades smiled wickedly, and in a flash they were surrounded by a column of blue fire, transporting them home.

 **Playlist update: 164 songs, 25 followers (what happened to 26?)**

 **Thanks again to GamerFan369 for the prompt! If you guys want to** ** _PM_** **me the most ridiculously fluffy prompts you can find, by all means, do it.**

 **Also, I have my own headcanon: Hades says her name as much as he can because he thinks it's beautiful and is happy that he's the only one who can say it to her in a romantic way.**


	29. Cats

(Random AU):Cats

"He hates me."

"No, he doesn't."

"I'm telling you, he can't stand me."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why does he always look like he wants to disembowel me?"

"He looks like that all the time."

Hades shifted his gaze from Zelena to the large ball of black fur perched on the edge of the couch next to him. Narrowed brown eyes mirrored his own distasteful glare.

"I doubt that," he muttered.

"He acts like that with Regina and Cora," Zelena pointed out.

"There's a valid reason for that. What have I done to the fuzzball?"

Said fuzzball, who was actually named Walsh, uttered a meow that almost sounded offended.

"It's probably because of Cerberus," Zelena suggested.

"Oh, we're bringing my dog into this?"

"I'm just saying, he can probably smell Cerberus on you."

"So I smell like a dog." Hades fought to maintain a stoic expression, trying not to grin.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "That's not what I'm saying and you know it."

"I just think it's strange that my pet adores you, and yours wants to claw my eyes out."

"I'd prefer it if Cerberus didn't love me so much," she countered.

"Cat lovers," he muttered. "I'll never understand."

"There's nothing enjoyable about being covered in animal drool; it's that simple," she said airily.

"It's a way of showing affection," Hades said, defending all creatures canine.

"Yes, and you know what cats do to show affection? They purr. They don't cause a disgusting mess."

"Can we stop and demonstrate our ways of showing affection?" Hades asked, causing Zelena to raise an eyebrow and smack him with the nearest throw pillow.

"Aww, do you not want my strange, dog-loving self?" he teased, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her down on the couch with him.

"That depends, do you want my odd, cat-loving self?" she retorted goodnaturedly, absent-mindedly tracing circles above his heart.

"Oh, always," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the base of her throat. She laughed, and slowly, deliberately pressed her lips to his, smiling against his mouth as the arm around her held tighter.

The feline sitting on the couch next to them gave the two a decidedly disgusted look, jumped down from the couch and padded away.

 **Thanks to captainhookcaptainfreedom for the prompt!**

 **hervissa suggested a few that I'll definitely do.**

 **Just a short one shot for you all since I reached 250 reviews! THAT IS SO EPIC! Thank you all so much!**


	30. Ally McBeal

(Random AU):Ally McBeal

"What are we doing, again?"

"Watching something your sister recommended."

"Remind me to never listen to Regina again."

"We've only seen the pilot episode. And part of this one."

"And it looks ridiculous."

"Zelena, give it a chance."

Zelena scowled at the TV. "The only redeeming quality is the little lawyer that looks like you."

"I'm not little," Hades said.

"Damn right," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I said nothing."

Hades smirked. "I'm sure."

* * *

A few moments later, Zelena stared incredulously at the scene on the TV screen. "God, she's probably thirty years older than him. I take it back."

"And she's cheating on him."

"Well, the other girl saw it. What's her name- Ally."

"Think she'll tell him?"

"So far, they've all been staggeringly honest with each other. It wouldn't surprise me."

The main character ended up telling her boss about his unfaithful girlfriend after quite a bit of debate.

"Aw, look at his face. He looks like you when there's no coffee," Zelena teased.

"Oh, hush."

"Make me."

"I can easily arrange that."

"Mmhm. yourself that."

* * *

Eventually, everyone on the screen ended up in a shouting match in the bathroom.

"Her reasoning is atrocious," Zelena commented. "And she's still too old for him."

"He's not even thirty, he just said that."

"Ugh, really? That makes it worse."

"Think he'll take her back?"

"Doubtful."

 _A few moments later..._

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" Zelena shrieked.

"Bathroom stall...do they have no dignity?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hopefully it's a one-time thing."

"WHAT-THE-HELL?"

"I think they're almost done..."

Zelena grabbed the remote and instantly exited the show. "I'm not watching this anymore," she declared. "We're going to watch something with substance."

"There's a TV show like that in existence?"

"There's always Lost."

"You mean the one with the people that look like you, Regina, and Belle?"

"Supernatural?" she suggested.

"So you can be scared out of your wits?"

"I don't get scared," Zelena denied.

"Yes, you do."

"I do not."

"Remember the episode with the scarecrow?" he asked lightly.

She tensed instantly. "We don't talk about that. Never talk about the scarecrow."

"Or the one with the antique painting. Or the vampires-"

She covered his mouth with her hand until he stopped talking, then removed it. "Point taken. Rewatch an old Doctor Who?"

Hades shrugged.

"Right. Doctor Who it is, then."

Hades laughed as she found the familiar show and clicked on it.

"We should watch 'Family of Blood.' You know, the one with the scarecrows?"

She glared at him, but he only chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm kidding, Zelena. 'Day of the Doctor,' maybe?"

She grinned. "Sure."

* * *

Halfway through, because he couldn't resist, he whispered, "Scarecrow."

She scowled and shoved him.

And all he could do was laugh.

* * *

 **So, yeah. Just something I thought of because I watched the first two episodes of Ally McBeal, and I couldn't get over Richard Fish and...Whipper. Ugh, I hate writing about it. Maybe it's because I'm used to Greg and Bex? (I like it a helluva lot better). This was kinda pointless and dorky, but what the hell.**

 **But Greg Germann is a total cinnamon roll, and I either laugh or facepalm every time he shows up.**

 **Might keep watching. I don't know yet.**

 **In one day, I go from 250 reviews to 288. Wow. Thank you all so much!**

 **Playlist update: 166 songs, 26 followers!**

 **Thanks to Iyona5 and shakenspeares for pointing me out on Tumblr! And to thecookiedimension for promoting my fic on Tumblr!**


	31. Fear of Flying

"Are you sure we can't cancel?"

"It's too late, Zelena."

Zelena sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll-I'll pay it all back for the tickets, I'll-"

"Zelena," Hades said firmly, taking her hands. "I know you don't like flying. Is it my favorite way to travel? Not really, but it's necessary."

"Necessity doesn't mean a goddamn thing when it comes to an irrational fear!" she snapped.

"What do you want me to do, Zelena?"

"We could drive-"

"It's all the way across the country. Our car can't handle that, and besides, there's gas, too," he reasoned calmly.

"I can't. I can't."

"The statistics for dying in a plane crash-"

"Don't tell a person who just finished watching all of Lost the statistics for dying in a plane crash!" she said furiously.

"However great the resemblance between you and Charlotte Lewis of Lost, that does not mean that the plane will crash," Hades said.

She started to object, but he quickly placed a finger on her lips.

"Zelena, I will be right beside you the whole time. You can do this."

She glared at him, but most of the fight had gone out of her.

"Fine," she muttered.

He kissed her. "Atta girl."

* * *

"You're absolutely positive we can't just forget it all?" she asked at the gate.

"Come on, Zelena. Our seats are 15B and 15C. You'll be fine."

"Don't coddle me!"

 _Nerves_ , he thought. _Just nerves._

* * *

She actually did fairly well for a good chunk of the flight. She only made a few sarcastic comments about the plane blowing up, and was mostly calm, only fidgeting slightly and tapping her finger.

So of course they had to hit turbulence.

The entire plane quaked, and the FASTEN SEATBELTS sign came on. At this point, Hades looked over at Zelena to get a read on her state.

Zelena sat stiffly, resting her head back, her eyes shut tight.

"Zelena-"

"Shh," she whispered.

"Is she alright?" a flight attendant asked. Hades nodded and waved her off.

The plane shook, and she tensed, her hands clenching the armrests of her seat, holding on for dear life. She took a deep breath as the plane lurched, then let it out shakily.

Everything rattled and a few people shrieked, but Hades was focused on the woman next to him. Gently, he pried the fingers off of one of the armrests, allowing her hand to curl in an iron grip around his, and rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb.

She began to relax slightly, until the plane gave another jerk, and she inhaled sharply, regressing to her previous state.

Hades brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly, and slowly, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He smiled reassuringly at her, keeping his fingers laced through hers. She returned the gesture with the smallest of smiles.

Eventually the turbulence eased, as did the tension in her shoulders.

She still didn't let go of his hand.

* * *

"You alright?" he asked after they landed.

"I'm fantastic," she replied.

He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Anything, anytime," he said softly.

"Really?" She pulled him closer to her with his tie. "Anything, anytime?"

"Always."

"Good," she said, kissing him. As she pulled away, she said, "We're driving next time."

"Sure thing."

 **Review, please!**

 **Ok, so I watched the pilot of Lost (loved it) and an Ally McBeal that involved a plane crash. Admittedly, it was originally going to be a crossover between OUAT and Lost, where they're on a plane and it crashes, etc. Actually, I might still do that separately...I think I will!**

 **Man, never let it be said I'm not ambitious!**


	32. Something To Say

(Parent AU, Pre-Vivienne)

Something To Say

When Zelena had been younger, she'd developed a habit of biting her nails whenever she became nervous.

After a while, with various threats and bribes from Cora, she'd broken the habit, for the most part.

Unfortunately, it still cropped up now and then.

But only when she was really anxious.

Like now.

There was no reason to be nervous. None at all.

So why did she feel like her heart was going to leap out of her throat?

* * *

Hades sat at his desk, rifling through the papers scattered about, frameless glasses perched on the end of his nose, sunlight streaming through the window and glinting off of the gold ring on his left hand.

Zelena stood awkwardly in the doorway, and tapped her knuckles against the doorframe.

"Hades?"

He looked up at her, smiled, and removed the glasses. "Hey. Need something?"

"Can I talk to you for a second? I know you're busy, but..." She trailed off, and started playing with her hands.

"Sure." He gathered the papers into a messy pile and rose from his chair. "What is it?"

Maybe this was what she was so worried about. Saying it out loud.

"Um-" God. She couldn't do it. For some strange reason, she felt tears pricking her eyes.

Not sad ones. She wasn't sad at all.

Overwhelmed. Surprised, maybe.

His brow instantly creased at the shining drops in her eyes. "Zelena, what's wrong?" he asked softly, taking her hand and pulling her nearer.

She gave a watery laugh. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

"Then what is it?"

She took a deep breath, and held her husband's blue gaze.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered, smiling.

His lips parted in surprise. "What?" he said, stunned.

She laughed again, wiping the tears away. "I'm pregnant," she repeated. "Hades, I'm going to have a baby."

His face broke into an incredible smile. With a delighted laugh, he picked her up, spun around and set her down, then kissed her.

"Zelena, that's- that's fantastic. When did you-"

"I just found out."

Grinning, he kissed her again. "That's fantastic."

She smiled. "You're not nervous or anything?"

"Oh, I'm terrified."

"Oh, good, it's not just me," she whispered, relieved.

"But you-" Hades pressed his lips to her forehead. "-will be a wonderful mother. And I will do everything in my power to be a good father."

Zelena gave a small laugh. "Can you believe it?" she said quietly. "We're going to be a family."

"I can't wait," he said sincerely.

The anxiety was still present, but the Hades' excited expression calmed her slightly.

She could do this.

She could be a good mother.

 _I can_.

 **Sooooo, yeah. Hope you liked that... Review?**

 **You know my buddy Mysticgoats? I've mentioned her a few million times. She's determined to write the kinkiest smut possible concerning these two lovelies...(need I add she hasn't seen OUAT?)**

 **Our conversations:**

 **MG: Aw, come on, he's the Lord of the Underworld, that's gotta mean some serious kinkiness. You know, chains, stuff like that.**

 **Me: Umm...maybe...**

 **MG: Got any ideas?**

 **Me: Well, there's the jokes everyone made about the Olympian Crystal-No! Not going there.**

 **Yeah. She's fun to talk to.**

 **Finals next week! I will be busy.**

 **Playlist update: 174 songs, 28 followers**


	33. Incentive

"I still don't see why we have to go."

"You said you would; you can't back out now."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Zelena-"

"Don't 'Zelena' me. You got yourself into this mess."

Hades sighed and turned away from the mirror. "I only told Zeus I'd go to make him shut up," he grumbled.

"Then next time we'll tell him we're busy," Zelena replied.

"I can think of a million other things that I'd rather be doing than going to one of his stupid business parties," Hades muttered, half-heartedly knotting his tie.

He started to turn to the door, but Zelena stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, spinning him back to face her.

Taking hold of his tie and fixing it, she coaxed, "And next Saturday, we can do those million things. But for now-" She pulled him forward so that their noses were touching. "-you need to behave yourself at this party, alright?"

"Alright," he said quietly. Zelena smiled and straightened his tie before smoothing out the wrinkles on his shirt, pausing to rest her hand above his heart.

Hades relaxed as her lips touched his, and he pulled her closer, his hands running down the silky material of her dress.

Her back hit the wall and she let out a gasp when his lips dropped to her throat. "Hades, we-we have to go," she breathed, her words hitching as his mouth found her collarbone.

"Isn't fifteen minutes considered fashionably late?" he quipped.

"We're past that," she said, the hand on his chest pushing back slightly. He reluctantly pulled away and at his frustrated expression she gave a sympathetic laugh and kissed him lightly.

"We'll finish when we get home," she whispered softly, her lips inches from his. "Deal?"

"Deal," he answered without missing a beat.

She gave a small laugh, biting her lip playfully as she pulled back, and slung her purse over her shoulder. As her stiletto heels clicked on the tile of the kitchen, he caught her by the waist. "Zelena..." She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the way he said her name.

"Hm?" she asked coyly.

"I hope you prepare yourself for a long night," he murmured into her ear. She smiled and whispered back, "Oh, I count on it."

Hades smirked and opened the door for her. "Good."

* * *

"Hey, brother!" Zeus laughed, clapping Hades hard on the shoulder. "Nice of you to show up!"

"Wouldn't miss it," Hades replied dryly. Zelena slipped her hand into his, the edges of her lips turning up into a small smile.

"Great. See you," Zeus said dismissively, turning away from them. Hades rolled his eyes, turned to Zelena, raising an eyebrow. She only smiled back, then leaned forward and whispered a few words of incentive.

Hades kept a grin on his face for the rest of the party.

* * *

The second the apartment door closed behind them, Zelena found herself against the wall for the second time that day.

"I kept up my end of the deal, Ms. Mills," Hades murmured against her neck. Zelena closed her eyes, trying to control herself.

"Your turn," Hades whispered.

* * *

 **Mmm I love these two. So much.**

 **Review, please!**

 **GUESS WHO'S GOING TO MEGACON IN ORLANDO ON SATURDAY? GUESS WHO'S GOING TO MEET CARLOS VALDES FROM _THE FLASH_ AND MING-NA WEN FROM _AGENTS OF SHIELD?_ **

**MEEEEEEE!**

 **Super excited. I'll be wearing a tag that has my username on it, so if anyone's going and you see me, feel free to chat!**

 **Playlist update: 175 songs, 28 followers**

 **Also, I'll be really busy next week due to finals, but I'm working on Chapter One of Adventures of Vivienne and Chapter Four of Zelena's Heartbreak, so yeah.**

 **BTW, REBECCA MADER HAS A TUMBLR NOW! Check it out!**


	34. Thriller

(Random AU)

Thriller

Zelena curled up on the couch, her feet tucked under her, her eyes glued to the new horror thriller Regina had given her for her birthday. It wasn't her type of thing, really, but she found herself sucked into it nonetheless.

 _Lauren ran down the alleyway, the heart pounding in her chest in sync with her sneakered feet hitting the pavement. The ground was slick with the earlier afternoon rain, and she swore loudly as she slipped, forcing her to grab on to the side of a garbage can._

 _Glancing over her shoulder, her blond hair whipping around in the faint moonlight, she caught a glimpse of the figure she'd been trying to outrun for almost an hour._

 _At the glint of a knife, fear and adrenaline surged through her, and she put on a burst of speed that sent her through backyards, past closed shops and numerous alleyways._

 _Finally, she had to stop, and risking a break, she leaned against an old brick wall, heaving and trembling, her sore muscles screaming for release._

 _She should've listened to Hannah. But she hadn't, and now Hannah was gone, and Lauren was being chased._

 _Sucking in another gulp of air, she started to turn to go down the alley when there was a flash of silver, and she felt a distinct wetness on her neck. Putting a shaky hand to her throat she saw blood glistening on her fingertips at the same time the pain registered._

 _The last thing she saw before crumpling to her knees and her vision went black, she saw the shadowy figure that had pursued her, holding a knife that shimmered with crimson._

"Boo."

Zelena shrieked and the book thudded to the ground as she scrambled to face the source of the voice.

Hades burst out laughing, doubling over and holding the back of the couch to support himself.

"I _told_ you to stop doing that!" Zelena screeched, picking up the book and clocking him in the shoulder with it.

Hades tried to choke out an apology, but it dissolved into laughter.

"It's-not-funny!" Zelena snapped furiously, taking hold of a pillow and smacking him with every word.

"Yes-it-is," Hades snickered, nearly unable to breathe.

"No, it isn't!" she argued.

Hades was finally able to calm down enough to speak, but he took one look at Zelena's flushed cheeks and indignant expression, and he lost it again.

She made a noise of frustration. "You're ridiculous," she muttered, still incensed, crossing her arms over her chest and getting up, preparing to storm out.

Hades sobered, and reached out, curling an arm around her waist, but she remained impassive. "Did I scare you?" he asked lightly, his tone teasing.

She glared, eyes blazing.

"No," she snapped.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"I did," he gathered. "I'm sorry."

He pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I won't do it again."

She mumbled something under her breath that he barely caught.

"Is that what I said last time?"

Zelena fixed him with a steely stare.

"Ah. I mean it, this time." He took to trailing his lips down her neck, and her scowl softened slightly. Neither of them wanting to move, they stood that way for a while, Hades nuzzling her.

* * *

Suddenly, he asked, "Seriously, why do you read those? Are you asking to live a life of paranoia?"

Zelena couldn't help but laugh. "Why do you read those trashy romance novels?" she countered.

"Wh-I do not!" he sputtered.

"Yes, you do," she teased breaking away from him. "Why read them, _hmm?_ Trying to get a few ideas for us-"

He tried to catch her waist again, but she dodged him, and instantly ran off, laughing as he chased her through the apartment.

* * *

"Hades! Put me down!" she shrieked as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Sorry, Zelena, are you saying something?" he asked quizzically, carrying her back to the living room.

* * *

Normally, Regina would've been concerned about the shrieks coming from next door, but she decided she didn't have a reason to worry, especially since all the noise was just Zelena incoherently shouting at Hades to stop tickling her.

"I live in the weirdest apartments," she muttered.

"Did you say something, Regina?" Robin asked.

"Nope."

* * *

 **Heyy! Review, please!**

 **I WENT TO MEGACON! I SHOOK HANDS WITH MING-NA WEN AND CARLOS VALDES PATTED MY SHOULDER!**

 **And I got a super cool Zelena fan art print by Jason Palmer Studios, they're really good, check it out!**

 **Also, go to Rebecca Mader's tumblr, she reblogged some awesome fanart(my fave is the Hades/Zelena one...)**

 **Playlist update: 200 songs, 29 followers**

 **Thanks to OnceQueenofWickednessCS for suggesting 22 songs!**


	35. Confession

**Time for that cliché "confession in the rain!" Deal with it;) Love it.**

 **(** Random AU)

The screen door slammed behind Zelena as she stormed out into the night and down the street.

A few seconds later, the door banged open again as Hades sprinted across the lawn, calling her name.

She continued to walk briskly, ignoring him, tears stinging her eyes. Thunder rolled across the inky black sky, and a moment later rain dotted the pavement, and steadily beat the ground.

Hades finally caught up with her at a rickety lamppost that cast a fuzzy yellow glow on the both of them.

"Zelena, please, tell me what's wrong," he implored breathlessly.

"Nothing," she said tonelessly. She turned away from him, but he caught her wrist, tugging her back to face him, the lamplight casting a small halo around her,

"Zelena, please, tell me what I did."

"Nothing."

"Goddamnit, Zelena, can you just _talk to me?_ " he said angrily, his voice rising in volume. "You've been so goddamn cold these past few weeks. Just tell me what's been bothering you lately, and I can help."

"I-I...I can't," she said quietly.

"Why not?" he demanded, blinking as the rain danced into his eyes.

"Because the second I tell you, everything you and I have will come crashing down around us. And I won't do that to you. To...to us." Her eyes shone bright with tears, threatening to spill.

"Zelena..." He took both her hands in his. "Tell me. Please."

She was crying now, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs, tears flowing down her face.

"You really want to know?" she asked thickly. He nodded.

She yanked her hands out of his, and he felt a pang shoot through him.

"What's wrong is how _stupid_ I am," she hissed. "Because I've spent all this time trying to convince myself that all we are is friends. That I feel _nothing_ else towards you. And for the longest time, I _believed_ it." She let out a bitter laugh.

"But I'm so stupid. Stupid that I didn't see it. Stupid that I acknowledged it when I finally did see it. I'm such an idiot that _I fell in love with my best friend!_ "

Hades couldn't tell whether her face was wet with tears or raindrops.

"And-and now you're with- _with her,_ and I can't-I can't do anything about it!" Her words dissolved into sobs , and he could see that any support she had for herself was about to disappear.

He took her hand again, carefully pulling her towards him, and she collapsed against him, weeping.

He let her cry for what seemed like an eternity before he worked up the courage to cup her chin in his hand, tilting her head up to meet his eyes.

Their gazes met, and Hades smiled softly, before pressing his lips to hers.

She let out a ragged gasp against his mouth, but her palm rested flat on his chest, and she made no move to pull away.

He could taste the salt of her tears, and when he gently teased her lips apart, he saw spots of color dance across his closed eyelids when she responded.

Reluctantly, they broke apart for sheer need of air, Hades couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?" Zelena asked.

He shook his head. "I was the idiot," he whispered, and she couldn't help but return his wry smile.

"Since we're both idiots, it must be 'meant to be'," she quipped.

He laughed and kissed her again, both of them just a pair in the rain, .under an old streetlight **.**

 **Review, please!**

 **Mysticgoats said if I abstain from angst for a week, she'll write the Zades thing and post it.**

 **This technically isn't an angst(No one tell!)**

 **Btw, thanks to ouatzades-rumbeller for following Mysticgoats. She appreciates it. (Was it the TrumpxSatan thing? I never read it, so...)**

 **Playlist update:216 songs, 30 followers**


	36. Confirmation

**Hey guys, I know I said the next chapter would be a new Detention chapter, but then this popped in my brain. Sorry. Maybe next time.**

 **Also, first chapter of Adventures of Vivienne is up! *fanfare***

 **Another cause for celebration? THIS IS THE 50TH CHAPTER! *cheers***

 **Couldn't have done it without all your support!**

Sometimes, we have questions that we already know the answer to, but a part of us needs confirmation.

When asking these questions, we often wish we hadn't said anything the second the words leave us.

Zelena hates these kinds of questions.

But right now, there's one nagging at the back of her mind, and she needs to get it off her chest.

* * *

"Hades?'

He looks up from the book he's been reading. "Yes, Zelena?"

She immediately regrets saying anything. "I-never mind."

His brow furrows in confusion. "What is it?" he asks, rising.

"Nothing, " she says dismissively.

"Zelena," he coaxes, catching her wrist gently, "What is it?"

In a split second of nerves and anxiety, she says it. "Do you love me?"

The puzzlement in Hades' expression grows, and she can see he's a little taken aback.

"I know, it's stupid, but...I just-I just need to hear it." Her voice has dropped to a whisper.

She knows it's a silly thing to ask, after everything he's done for her, after everything the two of them have been through together.

But he's the only person who's ever said it to her in a way that makes her feel like she matters.

Because every time he says it, it's with the same amount of emotion that he spoke those words the first time in Oz, at a table he'd set for both of them. She hadn't believed it then, but she did now.

She's sure he knows how she feels about all this, too.

Still, she can feel her embarrassment growing, and she ducks her gaze.

She feels Hades' hand brush hair away from her face and tilt her head up.

He's smiling, not in a teasing way; it's just a soft, reassuring gesture.

And then he kisses her, ever so gently, his fingers threading through her hair, the smile still present as she responds.

It's times like this where she can feel more love and passion in the slightest things from him in one moment than from anyone and anything else in her entire life.

Hades pulls away, and rests his forehead against hers, holding her hands in his.

"I love you, Zelena," he whispers. "I love you more than anything in all the realms, and I will say that whenever you need me to."

Tears sting Zelena's eyes. She's not really sure why she's crying, maybe happiness, maybe relief.

All she knows is that she is with the person who would go to the ends of the earth for her.

And that she'd do the same for him.

Hades presses a kiss to her brow. "I love you, Zelena," he murmurs. "I love you so much."

She blinks back the tears and kisses him.

"I love you too," she whispers.

And really, that's all either of them needs.

* * *

 **Review, please!**

 **Playlist update: 251 songs, 30 followers**


	37. Strange Assortment

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, guys. My summer's been busier than I thought it would be, and I've been binge-watching LOST like crazy. (Got to season 4 in three weeks oops?)**

 **Also, Mysticgoats has published the fluff leading up to her smut, and the first chapter of something I think you guys will like.**

 **She also helped me with this, and I appreciate it.**

(Random AU)

"I hate you," Hades grumbled to his brother.

"I know," Zeus chuckled. "Now go!" He gave Hades a shove forward and ran off, almost causing his brother to drop the items in his hands.

Cursing Zeus under his breath, Hades reluctantly slid the items onto the counter, in a pathetic try at being casual.

Looking over them, he winced, as it looked even worse out of context.

A box of condoms, chocolate-flavored lubricant (that had been Zeus's asshole idea) and a giant can of whipped cream lay on the counter.

This was so not worth a hundred dollars-

"Sir? Can I help you?" Hades looked up at the cashier that had interrupted his thoughts, a pretty girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes.

 _Christ_. Of course she had to be cute.

Hades wanted to sink through the floor. Instead, he raised his head and looked straight into her glimmering green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," he said awkwardly, wanting to die.

Picking up the box, she gave it a minute stare before placing it in the bag.

Hades cringed not wanting to say something for fear of making it worse.

She picked up the tube, and instantly stopped at the label, then glanced up at him.

"They're for my brother," he attempted to explain.

She raised an eyebrow, a slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god, no, not like that!" Spinning around, he shouted at his brother, "YOU SUCK , ZEUS!"

"Does he, now?"

Hades whirled back to face the cashier, who was shaking with laughter now.

"I'm not- I just-' he sputtered.

She laughed again. "I'm only teasing," she assured him.

"It's a dare," he tried weakly.

"So you have no intention of using it? That's a waste of-" she checked the computer, "$6.90."

Hades honestly had no response, he just ducked his head.

Still smiling, she rang up the whipped cream and handed him the receipt, but not before writing something on the paper.

"If you ever have intentions of using any of these you can call me," she said, winking at him as she handed hin the bag.

He cracked a smile. "Duly noted." He turned away to leave.

"I'm Zelena, by the way," she called leaning over the counter.

"Hades."

"See you around then, Hades? Buying normal things?"

"One can hope," he replied, causing her to laugh.

"My shift's over at 8," she said. "You can tell me how you got roped into that dare."

"I'll be here."

"Great. See you then."

 **Review, please! This was honestly just born out of some prompt I found and it was too good to pass up (Mysticgoats came up with those items, btw)**

 **Playlist update: 257 songs, 32 followers**


	38. Lord Death's Nightmares

_Hades has never seen his brother look so determined before, not even during the battle against their father._

 _But now, with their swords locked, faces inches apart, both with their teeth gritted in the effort, the endless stubbornness both brothers possess is threatening to consume them._

 _"Give it up, now, brother, and I will spare you," Zeus says, silver sweat beading on his brow._

 _"Never," Hades hisses. "After everything you have taken from me, after everything I have been through because of you? No, Zeus. I will not give up."_

 _Zeus looks resigned. "So be it."_

 _And with that, he shoves forward, and Hades has to dodge out of the way. Spinning to face the Lord of the Underworld, Zeus lets out a battle cry, bringing his sword down. It meets Hades's blade, and the metal sings as it scrapes._

 _"You think you can beat me?" Zeus shouts. "There is a reason I am King of Olympus and not you!"_

 _"Cheating your way to a throne doesn't mean a damn thing," Hades snaps in reply._

 _"Tell me, what does your love think of all this?" Zeus inquires._

 _"Leave Zelena out of this," Hades snarls._

 _"Oh brother dear-" Zeus disappears in a flash of light, blinding Hades. "That's not my style." His voice comes from Hades's left, and Hades lunges, his sword connecting and he buries it in to the hilt, hearing a strangled gasp._

 _When his vision clears, it's not Zeus's shocked eyes he sees full of panic._

 _It's Zelena's._

 _Horror courses through him, making his blood run cold. He pulls the sword out, the blade slick with red, and she sways for a moment before her legs give out. He catches her in his arms as she falls, shouting her name over and over._

 _"Zelena, Zelena, no, no, no-" Frantically, he tries to stop the crimson pouring from the wound in her abdomen, even though he knows it's futile._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," he gasps. She tries to speak, but only coughs up blood, struggling for air, her breathing coming in shallow bursts._

 _He's weeping now, trying to do everything he can, but even magic has it's limits, and he's knows she's running out of time._

 _Her hand starts to come up, her porcelain fingers stained with her own blood, like she's trying to touch his face, but the life goes out of her green eyes and her hand falls to the side, and he's alone and she's gone and the world is literally slowing to a stop-_

* * *

Hades sits bolt upright in bed, his newly beating heart pounding at a million miles an hour, and he's gasping for breath, his blue eyes wide and wet with tears, and the sound of stirring he turns, only to see Zelena sit up next to him.

"Hades? Hades, love, what's wrong?" Drowsily, she reaches for him, but he only stares at her. Focusing on her, he searches for any sign that something is wrong.

She is not wounded; there is no blood. In her eyes, there is only sleep and concern, no shock or pain.

"Hades?" she says again, her hand finding his. He tenses, waiting for something to go awry, but her other hand rests on his cheek, her thumb worrying at his temple. The relief being more than he can bear, he takes her face into his hands and kisses her, again and again, pressing his lips to her eyes, nose, forehead, anything, because she's alright, she's alright-

She pulls back, a confused smile on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asks, with a gentle laugh. He nods, brushing his thumb over her lips, lips that only a few moments ago were covered in blood.

"You don't look alright," she says softly, placing her palm flat against his chest, where his heart is still beating furiously.

"Just a dream," he rasps, and her face softens in sympathy. She kisses him, and starts running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, whatever happened, everything's fine now, okay?" she says, and he swallows hard.

"You died, and it was my fault," he whispers. She pauses for a moment.

"I was fighting Zeus-" he tried to explain.

She kisses him gently. "I'm alive, Hades," she murmurs. "It was just a dream, and nothing was your fault."

"But- I-"

"Whatever happened, it didn't happen here," she soothes. "Everything's alright, and I'm right here."

* * *

A few more comforting sentences later, Zelena manages to convince Hades to lay back down with her, and he keeps her as close to him as possible, his arms wrapped tightly around her, with her head on his chest. He watches the rise and fall of her body, not taking his eyes off her once for fear of something happening.

If he can't sleep, the least he can do is make sure she can.

* * *

 **Review please!**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a little while! I'm a busy busy busy busy person at the moment, have a crap ton of writer's block, and...yeah.**

 **Check out MysticGoats new story, Out With a Bang, and follow/favorite/review!**


	39. Is It Possible?

**Just a little drabbley thing based on a sentence prompt**

 **Enjoy**!

Is it possible to love too much?

It was a question Hades had heard before, and he didn't quite understand why anyone would ever inquire such a thing.

Love was such a wonderful, symphonic mystery; he'd never understood how he'd gone without it for so long.

If anything, love seemed like something he couldn't get enough of.

That is, if love was the increased pounding of his heart whenever he and Zelena kissed, the speed of its beat almost like a hum to him as fireworks danced behind his eyelids.

If love was the way she curled up next to him at night, her hand atop the one he always had resting on her waist.

If love was the frantic butterflies in his stomach that seemed to appear whenever she so much as glanced at him.

If love was the tingle he felt whenever her fingers touched his skin.

If love was the two of them waking up in _their_ bed every morning, tangled in each other, enjoying every drowsy kiss and every sleepy smile.

If love meant that the idea of spending every day with her for the rest of his life made him happier than one could possibly imagine.

If the way her emerald eyes focused on him like he was the only thing that mattered was love, then he would never get enough of it.

Is it possible to love too much?

Oh, no.

Not to him.

He would love her until all reality ceased to exist, and even then it would never be enough.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	40. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Another drabbley thing from a sentence prompt because I REACHED 400 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Also, sidenote: tomorrow's my birthday! Or maybe right now for some of you. I don't know. July 21st is my time to party, I know that!**

 **I digress. Here you are:**

 _Home is where the heart is._

Zelena had never really known the meaning of home. Apparently, it was where one felt safe and content. To her, such a thing had never existed.

The Enchanted Forest was her birthplace, but she'd been put in a basket and left under a tree. It wasn't home.

Oz had been far more hostile to her. Her adoptive father's house was a place where the very air was choked with distrust and fear, every word spoken to her hurtful and biting.

The Dark One's castle had probably been the closest she'd ever felt to home, but as it was inhabited by one of the most dangerous magical beings alive, she wasn't guaranteed safety simply because she was Rumplestiltskin's protegé. And even there she had been cast out.

Then there was her palace in the Emerald City, the one she'd taken from that so called 'wizard' Walsh. It'd been so empty, so...well, lonely.

With Glinda, and her little sisterhood of witches, she had never really felt like she belonged, hence feeling threatened by Dorothy's arrival. When she'd torn all that down, she was back in the giant, lonely palace.

It wasn't until Hades that she wondered if home really had to be a place. At his side, she'd never felt more safe or content with anyone or anyplace.

Fitting, really, that the place she felt the most at home was the side of the person who held her heart.

Maybe home really is where the heart is.

 **Review, please!**

 **Playlist update: 263 songs, 34 followers**


	41. Tears

**Hey guys. I barely managed to put this together. You'll probably be getting drabbles after this until I get my shit together. Sorry.**

 **Did you hear they might bring Robin back? Meaning that they can bring Hades back as well.**

 **WHICH THEY NEED TO DO BECAUSE OTHERWISE I'M STUCK WRITING DEPRESSING SHIT LIKE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ!**

 **I want Hades and Zelena to live happily ever after, and I don't care how that's achieved.**

 **And they recast Jafar, which is disappointing because Naveen Andrews is a gorgeous, talented actor, and we won't be getting him.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter. Don't be too mad.**

* * *

Zelena had always heard you shouldn't be with someone who made you cry, whether it was a familial, romantic, or platonic relationship.

To her, crying meant weakness. To even face an enemy with watery eyes was dangerous.

She had shown this type of weakness three times in front of Hades.

The first time she wasn't sure counted. That had been in Oz after all the Dorothy and Scarecrow fun, and she'd come back to her palace, greeted by a table set for two and a confession of love from Hades.

It had all been a bit fast, but all she could think was _, It's a trick. He's lying._

Which had hurt, because she really did like him. He'd been charming, and she felt they had a lot in common.

But she knew, well, thought she knew, it was all a hoax.

So with a cracking voice and tears in her eyes, she'd sent him away, a small voice in the back of her mind screaming for her to not let him disappear into a plume of blue fire.

It was too late by the time the word "Wait," formed on her lips.

After he left, she had demolished the table and had broken down into sobs.

* * *

The second time had been at the clock tower. She had stumbled towards him, balancing a twisted ankle and decades of mistrust.

She had truly revealed herself then, broken and alone, something she had never done in her entire life.

He had offered to help her regain her daughter, the sympathy all too present in his expression.

Her pride had been built too high over the years, and she refused.

He'd responded with support and an open invitation before disappearing into sapphire fire once more, leaving her in front of a clock tower that was just as damaged as she was.

* * *

The third time was in Regina's office, surrounded by black and white wallpaper she'd always thought was gaudy, and with Regina on her knees next to Robin's lifeless body.

She'd been holding the Olympian Crystal, so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

Hades had stood next to her, urging her to strike her sister down, as tears streamed down her face.

She hadn't recognized him then. He seemed like a different person.

Right up until she'd plunged the Crystal into his chest and seen the look of shock on his face, as well as the way he choked out her name as he crumbled to ashes.

* * *

Now she sat, alone in the farmhouse, having allowed Regina to take care of her daughter, knowing her sister needed some form of comfort.

Hers was alone time and a glass of alcohol, which was a new habit she would break soon.

Really, she thought, running a nail along the edge of her empty glass, it wasn't all Hades' fault for her tears. It was hers, too. She had rejected him. She had dealt the killing blow.

It seemed she was destined for a life of tears.

* * *

 **Review...Actually, this was mean. Never mind.**

 **Playlist update: 264 songs, 34 followers**


	42. Mortality

**Another short thing because I can't get my crap together long enough to write a Long Con chapter.**

"Are you sure about this?" Zelena asked, her expression uncertain.

Hades smiled reassuringly at her. "I'm sure."

He looked at the arcane, ancient object they'd gotten from the Dark One's shop. One spell, and it would all be done. He started to raise his hand to cast it, when suddenly Zelena's hand settled on his.

"If you do this, there's no turning back," she said quietly.

He chuckled. "I'm aware."

Her hand remained atop his, and he could see she was having second thoughts.

"You seem awfully nervous considering I'm the one who's losing their immortality, Zelena," he teased.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I know I don't," he replied. "I want to."

He'd tried everything he could to make her immortal, but Zeus had refused and kept all other methods out of reach.

She was only mortal. She couldn't live forever, and he wasn't about to spend an eternity without her.

Zelena still looked worried, and he attempted to erase her frown by pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Don't worry, Zelena," he said softly. Slowly, her hand pulled back, and came to rest at her side. Hades glanced down at the small artifact they'd collected earlier, then raised his hand as began to cast the spell as his hand glowed blue.

It happened a lot quicker than either of them had expected. A sudden dizziness racked his head as his vision darkened, and he stumbled, gripping the edge of the table for support, and he heard Zelena say his name, frantic.

"Hades? Are you alright?" she asked, her fingers curling around his wrist.

He blinked a few times, looking around the room, then at Zelena.

Everything had been dulled, except for her. She still looked at him with brilliant emerald eyes, tucking a curl of fiery hair behind her ear.

He smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

She would never cease to be the brightest thing in his world, it seemed.

 **Review, please!**


	43. Don't Freak

**So, you guys might have noticed that HOLY CRAP A WHOLE BUNCH OF CHAPTERS DISAPPEARED OH NO-**

 **Chill.**

 **The disorganization of the fic was getting on my nerves, so I took all the continued oneshots, like Detention and Long Con, etc. and posted them as their own stories.**

 **I did this because I realized that some of you are probably just along for the ride of Detention, or April 15th, or some other thing I almost never update. So now you have much shorter fics to read the new chapters on. This particular fic is going under some major reconstruction.**

 **I apologize for any inconvenience this might cause you, and ask that you please bear with me as I joined this site literally four months ago, tops.**

 **Now, I'll probably just post random fluffs and such, and every time I get a new, lengthy AU idea, I'll post it as a new story.**

 **Again, sorry for any trouble this gives you.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **You're the best, and you've all been a big help when it comes to boosting my self esteem in my writing, so thank you for that.**

 **I'm only doing this 'cause I love you guys so much.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now.**


	44. He Made Me Feel Alive

**Based on this sentence prompt: He made me feel alive.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. Writer's block is kicking my butt all over the place, and school starts in a few days...**

 **Also sorry that the new chapter is short** ** _and_** **angsty. It's all I got before I get my crap together.**

 **I feel the need to point out that this is from Zelena's POV**

 **Also, I've been considering the possibility of a Supernatural AU for these two. Maybe they'll meet the Winchesters, you never know...**

 **There's definitely going to be some mutual pining, for sure.**

Loneliness is such a sad, miserable thing. I would know.

I've felt it far too much.

I've still got Regina, and my daughter, but there's still something missing.

I know what, or rather, _who_ it is.

Hades. He's the missing puzzle piece.

And he will always be lost because of what I did to him.

I know what he did. I know what trusting him for so long cost us.

He almost killed my sister; it was Robin sacrificing himself that saved her struggling soul from oblivion.

He wasn't innocent, I know.

But neither am I. I've done horrible, horrible things, and it's only recently I've wished I could take them back.

There's a part of me that feels dead inside, as if a fraction of myself decided to wither itself away to nothing...into oblivion.

 _Oblivion_.

That's where I sent him. That's where I sent his soul; his body crumbled into ashes on the floor.

Oh, God, look what I did. Did I ruin everything? Do I have any chance at happiness now?

I know what he did.

But what can I say?

He made me feel alive, for the first time in years, decades almost.

No one ever went to the lengths he did for me.

Despite the facts, I feel like everything he did was for us; he even told me that before...

Before I stabbed him. Before I ended him. Before I damned him to nothingness.

He made me feel alive.

He made me feel whole.

And I killed him.

No wonder I feel so dead within.

No wonder my heart feels so shattered.

Loneliness...I thought I'd abandoned it for good.

I so despise it when I'm wrong.

 **Review, please! They really help, and I read and treasure every single one.**


	45. Remember

**Another short thing...this time from Hades' POV.**

Being disoriented...it's a rare feeling, for a god.

I don't know where I am. Everything is so blank, so clean.

I'm not used to such a plain world.

I remember standing in the mayor's office.

I remember holding the Olympian Crystal, feeling the crackle of power under my fingertips.

Blasting the life out of the Evil Queen's precious archer, watching his soul fade away.

I remember Zelena...

Oh, _Zelena_. Even in tears, I can't think of anything more beautiful than you.

I tried to show you, Zelena.

Regina was in the way, blocking your every chance at happiness.

I was just trying to clear your path.

I thought you'd see.

I remember feeling bones splinter under the force of the Crystal when you plunged it into my chest, feeling my very essence draining away...

My body...was it crumbling, or was the pain making me imagine it?

I think I managed to choke out your name.

I have lived for eons, watched countless people rise and fall and _die_...

Yet I have never seen someone look as broken as you did, Zelena.

Regina made you think I was acting out of selfishness. That I was power-hungry and using you as a pawn.

No, Zelena. I was acting out of love.

You're a queen without a kingdom.

I just wanted to give you a place to rule.

I can feel myself fading away.

There's only one thing I want to remember.

I want to remember you, Zelena.

I just hope you'll remember me.

 **Review, please! I appreciate it!**


	46. Ashes

**So I wrote this because it's been like 3 months and I still can't get over how Zelena just left Hades' ashes on the floor the way she did. A tiny break from writer's block.**

 **All I seem to be able to write is sad stuff. I'm having lots of trouble writing fluff.**

 **C'mon, brain, think of things! (If anyone gets that reference, you have my approval as a person.)**

 **Anyway, here's the sadness.**

* * *

Zelena stared up at the dreary sky, hating it and the whole day.

In the span of mere hours, she had lost her true love, as had her sister.

Both dead and lost due to the relic known as the Olympian Crystal.

If she wanted to be honest, however, she hated the fact that Robin had gotten a funeral, one all of Storybrooke had attended, and Hades hadn't gotten so much as a few words.

She found herself walking aimlessly around the town, having left baby Robyn with Regina, knowing her sister wanted to treasure the one connection she had to her lover.

One could only imagine her bewilderment when she discovered she had wandered into the mayor's office, the very place where she and Regina's true loves drew their last breaths.

Her eyes scanned the office, going over every inch. Everything seemed perfect, as though nothing had happened, completely spotless-

Wait.

A pile of gray lay on the floor, and Zelena choked back a sob as she realized what it was.

Hades, the God of the Underworld and the Dead, and her True Love, reduced to a pile of ashes.

She didn't even realize she'd sunk to her knees until she felt the cool tile through her black skirt. It seemed to be chilled by the deaths that had taken place.

Her fingers skimmed the ashes, and she felt them crumble between her fingertips, dusting them with dark gray.

She had left them here, left him here.

Tears fell from her eyes. How could she have done that?

She swallowed hard and waved her hand. A box appeared next to her. A flash of green later, the ashes floated into the small wooden box.

It felt wrong to leave him here, to be tracked all over the office, or to be swept up and tossed in the trash.

No one would care, except for her.

Besides, she needed something to remember him by.

She picked up the box, and started to rose when she noticed something else on the floor.

A clear, crystalline chunk.

A piece of the Olympian Crystal.

It must've broken off when she stabbed him with it.

Zelena's trembling fingers closed around it, feeling a slight hum from it, concluding that it must have been leftover power. Placing it in the box and covering it with a protection spell, she rose, and her heels clicked on the tile as she left the office.

* * *

She didn't quite know what to do with the box, and eventually decided to set it on her dresser, running her hands over the lid.

She still felt horribly despairing, but there was the slightest twinge of comfort at having some part of him still near.

For a moment, she was reminded of an old nursery rhyme, though she couldn't quite remember where it was from.

 _Ashes, ashes,_

 _We all fall down._

A rather morbid nursery rhyme, but it seemed accurate to her.

Every step she took, she felt herself swaying slightly, as though any moment she would collapse.

* * *

 **Review, please, guys!**

 **School started, and I'm in an advanced program, so add workload to writer's block to that and you can see how the updates will take a hit.**

 **Anyway, hope everyone's okay and having a nice life!**


	47. When He Sees Me

**So this is based on the song "When He Sees Me" by Sara Bareilles. Great song, and it's on the playlist.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

(Random AU)

 _I stick with real things,_

 _Usually facts and figures._

 _When information's in its place,_

 _I minimize the guessing game._

 _Guess what?_

 _I don't like guessing games._

 _Or when I feel things,_

 _Before I know the feelings._

Zelena hated a lot of things. Fairies, fantasy stories, people who didn't know what the hell they were talking about.

Essentially, everything that was fake.

Most likely part of why she was a scientist, dealing with data and facts.

A physicist, to be exact, arguably the most factual and proved type of science.

In her opinion, at least.

No dealing with feelings and all sorts of horrible things.

* * *

 _How am I supposed to operate,_

 _If I'm just tossed around by fate?_

 _Like on an unexpected date?_

Unfortunately, her best friend, and roommate, Glinda, was set on trying to expose Zelena to the biological world.

Zelena gritted her teeth as she cleaned up her lab, remembering how Glinda had set her up on a blind date.

If only she could blow it off.

That would be impolite, but she didn't really care.

Sadly, Glinda was making sure she didn't bail.

How grievous.

The last one had been a disaster.

* * *

 _The stranger who might talk too fast,_

 _Or ask me questions about myself,_

 _Before I've decided that,_

 _He can ask me questions about myself._

 _He might sit too close._

 _Or call the waiter by his first name,_

 _Or eat Oreos,_

 _But eat the cookie before the cream_?

She couldn't remember his name.

Wes, Walsh, Wallace...?

Probably best if she forgot.

But he had been atrocious, firing question after question at her, demanding answers about her life, childhood, job, everything.

It felt intrusive, especially when he had slowly inched along the seat, til he was almost on top of her.

(After that, she usually insisted on sitting at booths, sitting on the edges to convey that she was not going to be sharing seats.)

Apparently, he'd known the waiter too, and they'd kept a steady conversation up until Zelena's stomach was ready to tear itself apart from hunger.

Needless to say, it had not worked out, and -Walsh-Wallace had not gotten a second date.

No one ever did.

* * *

 _But what scares me the most,_

 _what scares me the most,_

 _Is what if when he sees me, what if he doesn't like it?_

 _What if he runs the other way and I can't hide from it?_

 _What happens then?_

 _If when he knows me, he's only disappointed?_

 _What if I give myself away, to only get it given back?_

 _I couldn't live with that_.

Maybe what she was the most terrified of...

Maybe she was scared of falling for the wrong guy.

After all, how horrible would it be to give someone everything and have them toss it in the trash?

To have them get a glimpse of the real her and decide to run for the hills.

* * *

 _So, I'm just fine, inside my shell-shaped mind._

 _This way I get the best view._

 _So, when he sees me, I want him to._

She was perfectly content with sitting back and watching the world unfold.

This way, she could learn to read people, and know when someone decent came along.

Until then, she was happy with staying aloof and quiet.

* * *

 _I'm not defensive._

 _I'm simply being cautious._

 _I can't risk reckless dating,_

 _Due to my miscalculating._

 _While a certain suitor stands in line,_

 _I've seen in movies,_

 _Most made for television,_

 _You cannot be too careful,_

 _When it comes to sharing your life._

 _I could end up a miserable wife_.

The worst fate that could possibly happen to her was ending up as a depressed, doting housewife.

She shuddered at the thought.

In experiments if even one thing was changed when it shouldn't have been, it could be catastrophic.

Zelena tended to look at life the same way.

She wasn't going to waste her time being a trophy on someone's arm. She was going to be worth something, damn it.

She wasn't going to reveal herself to the wrong person.

What a disaster this was going to be.

* * *

 _He could be criminal, some sort of psychopath_

 _who escaped from an institution,_

 _somewhere where they don't have girls._

 _He could have masterminded some way to find me._

 _He could be colorblind._

 _How untrustworthy is that._

 _He could be less than kind_.

She knew his name was Hades.

What a strange name.

For all she knew, he could be a serial killer.

He could have been in prison for half his life.

Maybe he was some sick pervert, lying his way to the restaurant she was meeting him at.

God, if he was colorblind...

How anyone couldn't see green as an infinitely superior color over red clearly had something wrong with them.

He could be a total ass.

She'd dealt with far too many of those.

* * *

 _Or even worse he could be very nice, have lovely eyes._

 _And make me laugh, come out of hiding._

 _What do I do with that?_

 _Oh, God_.

"Are you Zelena?"

This had to be a practical joke Glinda was playing.

Glinda would never have set her up with someone with such gorgeous blue eyes, piercing blue jewels that seemed to look right through her.

"Are you Hades?" she countered.

He smiled nervously and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with," she said brusquely, hoping her bluntness would scare him off.

She was bewildered when he laughed, rather than looking ruffled.

"Glinda told me you were prickly," he said, grinning. "I told her my sister-in-law was probably worse."

He wasn't budging.

Uh oh.

* * *

 _What if when he sees me,_

 _I like him and he knows it?_

 _What if he opens up a door,_

 _And I can't close it?_

 _What happens then_?

The more they talked, the more Zelena was surprised at the way she began to warm up to Hades.

At learning he was a psychiatrist, she quickly engaged him in a debate over whether psychology was more difficult than physics.

He ended up puzzling her when he told her about the id and its relation to the ego, and she baffled him by launching into an explanation of an experiment she was working on.

"I have to admit, it's refreshing to meet someone like you," he said over the bread basket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired coyly.

"It's not often I meet someone so smart," Hades confessed. "Or witty. Or...beautiful."

Normally, she would have closed up the moment she heard a compliment.

This time, though, she felt the corners of her mouth quirk into a smile.

* * *

 _If when he holds me,_

 _My heart is set in motion,_

 _I'm not prepared for that._

 _I'm scared of breaking open._

 _But still I can't help from hoping,_

 _To find someone to talk to,_

 _Who likes the way I am._

It was nice, talking to someone who included her , rather than keeping the topic focused on themselves.

His conversation seemed to have the perfect blend of the two of them, making sure both had an equal say.

That was a rare, never-before occurrence.

* * *

 _Someone who when he sees me,_

 _Wants to again._

He walked her home, keeping a respectable distance without seeming detached.

She needed to know what his hand felt like, though, so she casually slipped her hand into his , and his fingers curled around hers reflexively.

Stopping outside of her apartment, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, and she felt a certain warmth spread out from the spot where his lips touched her hand.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

Normally, she would've scoffed and snapped the word "no" before stomping up the steps into her apartment.

But this wasn't a normal date at all.

"Sure," she said, smiling widely, though it was nothing compared to his brilliant grin.

Maybe it was time to take a break from normality.

* * *

 **Review, please! Didn't see too many after the last chapter, and I was worried you guys didn't like it.**

 **Also, please follow/favorite/review Out With A Bang by Mysticgoats!**


End file.
